Mission to Taanab
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: The Rogues Founding Five, are given a mission to gather much needed items to the alliance! A certain Joker dark-haired pilot gets a surprise, when he finds out their mission is taking him back home!
1. Coming Home

**Home One, Rogue Flight Office, 1 ABY**

Luke sat at the desk, going through the numerous maintenance requests. Their last mission, getting Wedge out of Kessel had been a success, but like always their snubfighters were in dire need of some spare parts!

Even after a whole year, sometimes he feared that he might not have been the best choice to lead this makeshift squadron, that wasn't even named as such...

There were others better than him...Wedge or Tycho would probably do a better job than him!

Sometimes he felt he'd been chosen simply because of the whole Death Star mission...

Central Command needed a symbol, he thought...but at least he had Wedge as his XO, and both got through it all in a satisfactory manner. And Commander Narra was always at hand, as a fatherly figure to the rest of the pilots.

The _swish_ of the opening door brought him to attention. As he rose his head, he couldn't hold a smile.

"Good morning Wedge. " Luke told him rising from the chair, as the Lieutenant locked the door behind them.

The dark-haired pilot reached his arms towards Luke and both men shared a tight embrace. Luke pulled him closer to have access to his lips.

How lucky he was, to find love like this...he could give his own life for Wedge!

The kiss was a quick, but passionate one. Luke took Wedge's hand and pulled towards the desk, handing him a datapad and opening a file.

"What's this? "The Corellian asked, frowning at the screen.

"Our next mission..." Luke smiled at him. "Provisions and Procurement handled this to our squad, since they found some evidence of a huge facility in Fest, and they're assembling the commandos for that mission." Luke tapped on the datapad and a map of the Perlemian route came to life. "It seems they consider this to be a _blue milk run_ , so we're not even taking the whole group. Our main job here..." He tapped on a system, and the world they were going to, appeared floating above the pad. "...Is to contact a rebel cell far in the outskirts of Pandath. It seems the Imperial Garrison there is somewhat more...relaxed...so they've been gathering hyperdrive systems, weapons and foodstuffs for us to pick up!" He concluded.

A sly smile appeared on Wedge's face. "Does Wes know?" He inquired.

"Not yet." Luke answered. Wes Janson was their resident Taanabian pilot, and the prospect of going back home, even if just for some days and on a mission, had to carry a special value to him! "I was just sent this by Cracken. You're the first person being informed about it.

"So, who's going?" Wedge tapped on the pad, turning it off.

"You, me, Wes of course, Hobbie and Tycho."

"Ah! So, just the gang!"

"Exactly! Just the five of us! General Cracken thought it to be enough for this mission, which leaves the rest of the guys behind. They'll be assisting Blue Squadron on their missions while we're on Taanab."

"Sounds like a plan!" Wedge rubbed his hands together. "Let's go tell Wes he's going home! "

Luke chuckled and both men left the office, to go meet their friends.

Janson was gaping at the rest of them, had he heard it well? They were going to his homeworld?

He hadn't been there in... how much time already? Six... six years, without going back to the farm; without holding his mother; without seeing the rest of his family; without allowing his eyes to gaze through the open fields of _wilf_ and _beel_ grains; without resting under the golden leaves of the _Illum_ trees...

He was going home!

"Are you sure?" He asked still unbelieving.

"I am!" Luke told him, handing him the datapad.

The Taanabian opened the file, and there it was! The globe that was the image of his world. Still has he remembered, from the last time he'd seen it, just passing by with the Yellow Aces. He hadn't been able to get planetbound at that time...

He saw the impressive blue, from the massive _Saarim_ ocean, that dominated well over half of the planet. The brown and green of the single continental mass that flourished on the other side of Taanab. He could easily tell where his town was, he knew it by heart...

The four men had smiles on their faces, none of them daring to break Wes' moment. They didn't remember seeing the Taanabian being so obviously in awe of something, as he was right now.

"I'm going home..." He whispered. "Home..." Suddenly, his expression changed, and his eyes fell on Tycho. He was so happy to go home that he almost forgot! " Ah...Tych...I'm sorry, I..."

Tycho looked puzzled at the sudden change on Wes' mood.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"You know...I'm over here all giddy about going home...and you...well...you know..." He winced.

" I what? Don't have a home to go back too?" He told him deadpan. "That's the understatement of the century! Listen..." He took a step forward, and turned towards the other pilots. "You don't have to avoid speaking of your homes, or like Wes here, be happy when you get a chance to go back or get news from home. Alderaan is gone! I can yell, cry, break shit...it's not coming back! But I'm still here! There are a lot of Alderaanians still out there! And none of us is laying down and giving up! So please, don't start feeling guilty about taking this mission home, Wes! Ok? Don't start thinking it will be awkward for me..." He took a step closer to Wes, resting his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Yeah...I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable about this..."

"Right..." Tycho drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because, you know, it's going to be soooo uncomfortable to get planetside, to see actual trees, water, landscape...you know...an actual living, breathing, blooming world...awful, right?" He shook his head at his friend.

Just how he'd managed to fall in love with him, was a mystery!

A mystery to him, and a secret to keep from the rest of them... specially from Wes!

If the Taanabian found out about his feelings, there would go their friendship...jettisoned into the cold vacuum of space!

And now he was going to his homeworld! To see the places Wes had grown up and lived...maybe even getting to meet some of his relatives...not weird at all!

But he had to admit, he was aching to get to know Wes a bit better. To try and understand that prankster he'd become. To see him at ease amidst his own people!

"By the way. " Luke called them to attention. "We're required to take civilian clothes. It wouldn't be a smart idea to go around Taanab with our flightsuits or the uniforms. Gather your things, and meet me in the Hangar in three hours."

They parted ways, none with a wider smile than Wes Janson himself!

The five X-Wings kept a tight formation, as they approached the Taanabian system. To deceive Taanab's traffic control, they flew close enough so that their heat signatures would appear as a single craft.

Their IFF codes belonged to an old freighter, that was a usual along the Perlemian route. It was their cover to get to atmosphere without being intercepted by the Taanabian Air Defense Force.

Although, the planet was not exactly aligned with the Imperial Policies, and was pretty much left to its own devices, they still had a garrison in the capital! Not alerting the imperials there was the whole objective here…

"Alright, guys." Luke called them through the comm. "We're expecting contact from the ground at any time. Wes, you know what to do…"

"Sure thing, boss! We´re a freighter coming for the cattle auction." Janson revised the data, including their false ID's. "We're merchants that run the Expansion Territories, selling foodstuffs and cattle to isolated settlements. You're sure you want me doing the talking?"

"I was thinking the same…" Hobbie muttered. "After all, we do want to arrive safe and sound…not being blasted out of the sky because Nerf-head says the wrong thing!"

"Hey!" Wes grumbled.

A group of chuckles was audible through the static of the comm.

"Cut the chatter, four and five!" Luke admonished them. "Try concentrating on the job at hand."

"Yes Boss!" Wes and Hobbie answered.

They initiated their descent being promptly contacted by ground control. With an unusual serious tone to is voice, Wes Janson gave them the information they required, going back to his thicker native accent.

" _Ileh Dae,_ Groundcontrol. This is Captain Venel, from the 'Golden Rancor', requesting atmosphere approach."

" _Ileh Dae,_ Captain. Please proceed in transmitting yer ID codes." The voice from Groundcontrol ordered.

"Codes transmitting." Wes answered.

"Wait while we process them. Ay, they're valid. Will ya desire to land on Pandath-Alleem Spaceport?"

"Na! We've been ordered to head straight to Daouneer. The Bennel Farm has its own port!"

A hiss escaped the controller. "Ye're dealing with Old Bennel?" The voice was almost snarky. "Good luck to ya!"

"Na! No worries. The Ol'man can't fool me with his prices! It ain't me first times dealing with the likes of Bennel! _Hilve daar,_ Groundcontrol!"

" _Hilve daar_ , Captain."

Switching back to the Rogue's private channel, Wes inquired Luke. "Good enough for you, Boss?"

"We'll do it like this… you stop acting cocky, and I admit you did a good job!"

"I wasn't acting cocky." Wes remarked.

"Yes, you were. "Wedge pitched in.

"No one asked you…" The Taanabian grumbled.

"So where are we going from here?" Tycho asked.

"Wes is our designated 'tourist guide'." Luke answered. "It's his homeworld. And he knows where the cell is stationed."

"I don't think leaving Wes in charge is a good idea…" Hobbie commented.

"Hey Boss! "Wes complained. "Are you gonna let him treat me like that?"

"Yes." Luke stated.

"No one likes me…" Janson moaned.

Tycho could have said different, but he kept quiet, enjoying his squadmates making Wes' life miserable... for a while…

The Starfighters headed for the ocean mass, so they could approach without visual detection, which would immediately blow their cover.

Though Taanab only had on large continental mass, there were small islands in the middle of the ocean's solitude. Their only inhabitants being wild animals.

The Ocean itself featured patches of deep blue, amidst long stretches of clearer blue-green water. Taanab lacked the deep oceans most worlds had, instead having those dark blue spots that signaled the presence of narrow, steep side depressions, that plunged into miles and miles.

They approached the Daouneer Valley, and began landing manouvers, aiming for a wide cave on the left of the Valley.

Wes was the first to get out of his X-Wing, going out of the cave, and looking around like a kid in a sweet's store. He felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to face Wedge.

"How does it feel to be finally home?" His smile was an honest one.

"It feels almost unreal, my friend…" He answered with unrestrained emotion in his voice.

Luke, Hobbie and Tycho stood by Wes' side, remaining silent as their friend gazed reverently at the landscape in front of him.

Words weren't needed. The bright smiles on the other pilots' faces carried the meaning of what they felt at that moment…

… _Welcome back home Wes Janson!_

 **Chapter II**

The weight of your absence

Wedge still remembered the first he met Janson, more than two years ago. Recently transferred from the Tierfon Yellow Aces to Red Squadron.

Grey flightsuit on and inconspicuously silent. He'd struck at that moment as a very shy and distant guy...of course what he didn't knew (and neither did Wes, really...), was that the demure ways were caused by an emerging case of Hesken's Fever!

After three days dipped in Bacta, a week in MedBay and a grueling recovery, not made easier by the news that his best friend had died in the Battle of Yavin, Wes slowly went back to being his old self! The one Wedge hadn't been treated to yet...

Boyish face, a ready smile on his lips, always on the move and looking for trouble due to his joker nature!

His practical jokes had taken such levels, that the personnel decided to repaint his helmet, formerly painted in black and yellow, including the symbol of the Tierfon Yellow Aces, and made it just like the one Puck Naeco had used until his death at Yavin!

Wes took it quite seriously, having heard of Naeco's reputation as a practical joker. He even took care in repainting it again whenever battle wear would damage its design!

Wedge was sure that, given enough time, Puck and Wes, should the Denonian had made it past the Death Star run, would have become good friends and took pranking to epic levels!

Of course he'd always believed the boisterous personality and penchant for garish colours was just a Wes thing!

But now, looking at the rest of the people running around the underground building the Pandathian cell used their operative base, Wedge realized it was NOT a Wes thing...

...It was definitely a Taanabian thing!

Low key was not a custom among these people! Most of them were dressed in casual traditional clothing in a mix of vivid colours, with the majority wearing yellow, blue or red. Still, looking at them was a dizzying experience on its own!

They also seemed to have no concept of what it meant to be on an undercover mission, since Wes' cousins Dev and Daymin had just announced to them that their assigned quarters were in no other place than the Janson Farm itself!

The foolishness of that idea was still nagging him, as they took route to the farm, deep in the Daouneer Valley, on the outskirts of the Taanabian capital.

Dev had assured them that the farm had fallen off limits for the Imps, ever since Wes' sister marriage to General Veers. Besides, it was exactly the last place anyone would believe they would staying!

Not feeling like arguing with that particular logic, mainly due to overwhelmed look on Wes' face, he'd given up...

And now here they were! Arriving at the complex of round buildings that formed the farm!

Dev took the transport through the back gate, and Wedge couldn't help to notice Wes averting his eyes from a huge building that looked like a barn. He swore a flash of pain crossed his gaze...and he could see that Tycho (who else...), had picked that instant swing of mood from the Taanabian.

Of course no one would even dare to ask him anything about it! For such an outgoing, loud guy, when it came to his past, Wes was incredibly tight lipped!

"Ye're home _bineh_!" Dev announced, the same awkward gaze in his face.

"Did you tell her I was coming?" The anxious tone in Wes' voice was so out of character on him, that the four of them couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable to see their friend so vulnerable.

"Yes, Wes. I told _Itah_ ya were coming and ya had some friends too." Dev nodded, his piercing dark blue eyes intent on his younger cousin. "I'm pretty sure she's got food for ten...since I told her ye were five!" The taller man laughed.

"That's my _maree_...always afraid we'll starve..." A smiled flourished in Wes' lips, taking away his nervous stance. "You're coming too, right?"

"Na, Wes! With Salla so close to give birth, she gets anxious when I arrive late. And I did promise her I'd be home for dinner!"

"Give her a hug from my part. " Wes told him. "Maybe I get lucky and I get to see the kid before I leave!"

"Ya never know..." Dev agreed. "She was due two days ago already! The doctor said it's normal to have these delays on the first pregnancy. If she's born before ye guys leave, I'll comm ya."

"You do that!"

"See ya tomorrow"

Dev left them outside the backdoor and left.

"So this is your home..." Hobbie glanced at his friend.

"Looks like a nice place!" Tycho added.

"It is nice!" Wes conceded. "But it only became home after my old man died!" He bit off.

Luke winced at Wedge. It was obvious the bad memories still lingered in that place...

"Anyway..." Wes took a deep breath, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's go in, shall we? "

Wes lifted his hand to press the comm button on the door, and there only a second of hesitation, before he pressed it. The tension building up on him was so visible, that his back were painfully straight.

The door opened instantly, giving Wedge the certainty that Janson's mother had been looking out the window, just waiting for her son to arrive...

The woman staring at them was of small stature, and weak frame. Her hair was completely white and her movements seemed somewhat stiff.

The same golden-brown eyes Wes sported, was aiming solely at the figure of her son!

" _Imeda amaynee tanee..._ " She whispered. Her voiced filled with emotion. She leaned into Wes, that took his mother in a tender embrace.

" _Imeda amaynaa maree..._ " He kissed his mother softly on her head, closing his eyes. None of them had ever seen Wes crying in public, and it was obvious with was a cultural thing, because both Jansons had their eyes close, as trying to hold the tears from falling.

When they broke their embrace, the only sign of deep emotion were their glowing eyes.

 _Taanabians don't cry out loud!_ \- He'd once heard Wes say! And now he knew they took that credo to heart!

What a terrible thing, Wedge thought, to feel obligated to bottle up your negative feelings and your sadness because it was socially frowned upon!

No wonder Wes turned out that way! How else was he expected to cope with everything he held inside and that he wasn't sharing?

" _Maree_ , these are my friends." We announced, making way for them to enter. "This is Luke, he's our squadron leader. Wedge over here is Luke's executive officer. This is Hobbie...well, Derek, but everyone calls him Hobbie...long story! And this is Tycho."

Lady Serina held every single one of them, looking quite happy to meet them! They might bottle up on the negative feelings, but they definitely compensated on their enthusiasm and happiness!

"It's really good to meet me son's friends!" She smiled openly at them. "I was worried about this lad, never getting any news 'bout him. Knowing he has such good friends to help him get back from his missions, soothes my concerns! Please come in. I hope I made enough food for all of ye..."

Wes stifled a laughter, which gained him a glare from his mother.

"Oi, ya boy! I wanna see ya laughin' when ya have the food in the plate..." She squinted at him, waving them into the kitchen. " _Sahee, sahee..._ ye just sit down. The table's already set. Wes, take the pot from the oven. What ye're waiting for? Come on, _sahee_...the food ain't getting itself served ya know?"

" _Umo, maree..._ " Wes answered, heading for the oven, to take the pot. "I missed being bossed around by you!" He jested, leaning to kiss his mother on the cheek.

The rest of the evening was spent pretty much at that table, with the usually finicky Tycho, surprising everyone has he kept going for more of the spicy stew.

At first he was a bit shy to go take more food. But soon it became obvious for the four of them that the more servings they ate, the more Lady Serina's smile grew!

" I thought ye're supposed to be wearing civilian clothes..."Lady Janson noted. "Did ya forget yer clothes, _audeh_? " She asked Tycho.

The Alderaanian blushed slightly, as the rest of them glared obviously in his direction.

"The problem _maree_ , " Wes taunted Tycho. "Is that someone has a very different concept of civvies!"

"It was either that, or the flighsuit..." Tycho complained. "Which is why I'm stuck with this orange thing, still..."

"Nonsense!" She said. "I'm pretty sure I can find ya decent clothes around the house..." Noticing her son's glare, she widened her eyes at him. " _Those clothes_ were burned a long time ago!"

"Ok..." Wes nodded, keeping a neutral expression.

Wedge could almost bet, they were talking about Wes' father's clothes...

After the meal, they all proceeded to help Lady Janson clean up the kitchen, despite her protests.

Wes signaled to Tycho.

"Come on kid! Let's see if I can find something that fits you!"

The Alderaanian followed him into a room, where Wes started opening doors, looking at the closet's contents, muttering as he sorted pieces of clothing.

"Na...too large...eech, this is...awfull...nope...let me see..." He took out a box and set it on top a small table in the middle of the room. "This might fit!"

Wes opened the box going through the garments, putting some in front of Tycho, then setting them aside.

In the end of his selection, he had two pairs of slacks, one black, the other one dark brown; three tunics in different shades of yellow; a pair of brown Nerf-hide boots and a vest, with enough pockets to make any pilot happy, in a cobalt blue tone.

Janson held the vest in front of Tycho once more, and with a grin he gave it to the blond man.

"Get dressed and join us downstairs." He patted him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure there won't be a problem, for me to wear these?" Tycho asked.

"Na..." He assured him. "What's the point of those being forever closed in a box?"

And with that, Wes left and closed the door, leaving Tycho alone to choose the rest of the garments.

After looking through what Wes had chosen for him, he settled for the brown slacks and the amber yellow tunic.

The fabrics were definitely not the cheap kind, and the clothes were extremely comfortable! He got the boots on, the belt and the vest. He looked at his reflection on the full body mirror on the wall...he actually looked good on that outfit! It wasn't as restraining as his Alderaanian clothes, that was for sure!

He folded the rest of the clothes, putting everything back inside of the closet, and left for the living room.

At the end of the stairs he passed by Lady Serina, that cast him a wide eyed look! There was something in her expression...almost an hint of pain...

"Wrong clothes?" He asked softly.

"No, _audeh_..." She answered him, running her hand through the vest. "It looks good on ya! It was just...I hadn't seen those clothes in a long time. They belonged to my son Derrit."

"I'm sorry..." Tycho faltered. "I can choose something else..."

"No, no!" She took her hands to the vest, closing it. "Wes' clothes wouldn't fit ya. He's broader than ya...Derrit's clothes fit perfectly! I like to think my son wouldn't want his things to be locked in boxes forever! No, ya keep them!"

"I'll give them back! I promise!"

"They belong to ya now!" She gave him a smile, standing on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. "He was a good son, and a good man! I was always proud of him, like I am of Wes! Now, it's up to ya to make me proud of gifting ya these clothes!"

Tycho took the lady's hands and held them tight.

"I will, My Lady!" He said, solemnly. "I've heard of your son. I didn't knew his name until Wes told me Derrit's story. But he was talked about even in the Academy. Hushed stories about the pilot who sacrificed himself for a squadron. The man who without an hesitation single-handedly took down a Star Destroyer. He might have been seen as a traitor in the Empire, but he's a hero for all of us in the rebellion!"

"Thank you..." She whispered. "A mother's heart can never truly overcome loss, but at least it eases it a bit to know my son will always be remembered for what he did! His sacrifice wasn't in vain!"

"It was not!" Tycho smiled. "It still inspire many of us not to give up, even the odds seem to be against us!"

"Let's go meet the rest of yer friends then!"

When Tycho and Lady Serina arrived at the living room, Wedge and Luke were engaged in a Dejarik game, while Hobbie had fallen asleep on the couch. Wes turned to him, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Looking good, kid!" He mused. "At least now you don't have 'posh Alderaanian' almost written on you!"

"Thanks!" Tycho sniggered. "That guy just collapses wherever..." He pointed at Hobbie.

"Too much food!" Wes told him. "He's only used to rations. Spiced food can make you feel sleepy, if you're not used to it."

"So...your mother said I could keep these clothes after we left..." Tycho looked intently at Wes, waiting for his reaction. "You're Ok with that?"

"Yeah! Of course I am! " Wes reassured him. "Dead men don't have any use for clothes. I much rather know that a friend of mine has them, than to know they're locked away forever! My mom did the right thing. You should keep them!"

Tycho smiled at Wes as he sat by his side on the couch.

"Let's watch a holoshow!" Wes announced. "And don't worry, everyone uses Basic. We only use Old Taanabian at home or with friends and family. "

"You choose then!" Tycho answered.

"We can always watch your old holovids..." Lady Serina offered.

Wes turned a horrified look at his mother.

"I have a better idea..." He muttered. "How about...NO!"

They all laughed at Wes' concerned look, as he quickly picked a less embarrassing show for them to watch.

"Thanks _maree..._ "

"Ye're welcome _tanee"_


	2. Hopes and Dreams

Tycho felt his back still sore from the previous day's activities. Not that their mission had proved complicated. After all, their objective in Pandath was only to supervise and assist as the personnel from the _Daouneer_ cell, organized the crates to be loaded on the shuttle, that they would be escorting out of Taanab.

No, that was the easy part so far...

The problem was that, since they were taking accommodations on Wes' childhood home, they felt as they should help around the farm too!

Not that Lady Serina wanted them to! If it was her, they would be lazing around, like good guests!

Such courtesy didn't extend to Wes, because since it was _his home_ , his mother wasn't cutting him any slack. So, Wes was expected to do the farm work, just like he used to do before he left Taanab!

And the four of them, didn't feel at ease seeing his friend getting up at dawn to take up his chores on the farm, while they slept in!

Janson, of course, wasn't complaining with such treatment! He seemed to see it as something natural!

It was his home, and his duty...

For that reason, on the two days they had already spent on the Janson farm, all the pilots had taken upon themselves the various tasks at hand.

Of course, he was the one with more problem of adaptation to the farm work. Wes and Luke just went through their tasks easily and naturally. Wedge also seemed to rather enjoy them, and seemed to be adapting well. Hobbie complained a bit more, but he was a fast learner.

But him?

Farm work was not his cup of caf!

His upbringing was ever more obvious on these situations! He never liked to admit it, but he was just a boy from a wealthy family that had never done any kind of demanding work in his life.

He had been a pampered child, either he liked it or not...

It had also been one of the reasons why he'd gone to the Academy. Along with his foolish ideas, of being able to change things from the inside of the tyrannical machine the Empire was!

He'd wanted to prove to himself and his family that he could do something else than just attending boring dinners, be groomed to take the reins of his father's company, and take on an arranged marriage that would be socially accepted by his peers.

His parents had good intentions. He knew that! He'd been lucky to grow up in a loving family, with supportive parents. Nonetheless, their dream was to see Tycho marrying the only daughter of Iven Dane, one of his father's oldest friends and the head of the publicity department from Novacom.

Nyestra was a nice girl, and both had even dated for a while. But there had never been love between them.

A marriage, would have been a complete disaster!

Going to the Academy, and enlisting as a pilot had been his way to tell them that staying in Alderaan wasn't in his plans!

And now they were all gone!

Tycho let out a sigh, as he walked towards the small brook that ran lazing across the farm. He saw some Nerfs and Staga, on the other side being herded by the farmhands.

The _Daouneer_ valley was a place of beauty. It was the kind of place he could imagine himself settling on after his retirement...

...If he reached the age of retirement, that is!

He had no illusions on the chances he had of reaching old age! But that didn't mean he had to give up on life and making plans altogether!

Plans were a good thing. It gave a person some purpose. It gave them an objective, a goal!

The fact that this was the homeworld of the man he loved, had nothing to do with his plans...

But it was a bonus!

He took in a deep breath, taking in the odor of the wood of the _Illum_ trees all around him.

The trees were used for medicinal and culinary purposes. Its sap being dried and crushed into the coarse powder known as _Illum_ spice. The bark was removed in plaques, every five years, treated, crushed and sold in capsules due to its anti-inflammatory properties.

The Taanabians were heavily into the natural medicines, and their love for nature reminded him in way of Alderaan.

He sat down near one of the trees, leaning lazily on it. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound of the flowing stream in front of him. He felt himself almost dozing off, when suddenly he felt a kick on his boot.

He opened his eyes and saw Wes standing in front of him.

"Hey Lazy-head!" Wes greeted him, with a lopsided grin.

"Hey there, Knucklehead!" He answered him.

"Mom told me to come look for you. She's serving lunch in an hour."

"And you, as an obeying son, came running!" Tycho chuckled.

"Of course!"

"Well, I must say!" Tycho looked up at Janson. "You surprise me! Who would say you can actually behave?" The Alderaanian stretched his back, casting a glance at the way the _Illum_ trees with their golden leaves swayed at the mercies of the breeze, the soothing murmur of the crystalline stream, the impressive blue of the skies above them.

How hard it must have been for Wes to turn his back on all of it, his home, his family, and escape to Tierfon to join the rebellion...

"It's called respecting your mother!" Wes sat down next to his friend, retrieving some cookies from one of his pockets, and handing one to Tycho. "Something I'm quite sure you still remember how it's done!" He smiled.

Tycho offered him a grin. "Yes, I do!" He pulled his knees closer to his chest, resting his chin on them. "My mother was what my father liked to call, a force of nature. He always said that she was a storm wind! There was no point going against her..." His eyes glittered at the memory of his beloved mother. She would have liked Taanab, he thought.

Wes sat quietly, watching Tycho going through the emotions those memories were sure to evoke.

Tycho was two years younger than him, but sometimes he would get so serious, so closed in himself, that his features would become harsh and his eyes would get an almost cold glare.

It made him look older than his years. To others who didn't knew the Alderaanian, he could give out the appearance of distant, cold almost distant person. Wedge called that his 'aristocratic poise'...which was just for show!

The likes of him and their squadmates, knew better than that!

"They say time heals..." He told his friend.

"That's a load of crap!" Tycho snorted.

"It's only been a year." Wes reminded him.

"Has any of your wounds healed so far?" Tycho turned to Wes, leaning on one arm.

"That's not a fair comparison!" Wes croaked. "You're comparing my youth to the total loss of your world..."

"Maybe not!" He conceded. "I can't even begin to explain the immense void I feel sometimes...It's a dreadful thought you know? Just...being aware that there is no more Alderaan to go back to. Nothing! There's an asteroid field where an entire world used to be! My home, my family, my friends, everyone and everything! We were billions! And now... we're thousands...I mean, if you refit two or three Mon Cal cruisers, you could fit us all there!" He rolled his eyes. "But my question still stands! My suffering was an instantaneous one. Something I couldn't even begin to understand, when I was first told of my homeworld's destruction. You? Whatever you went through, and that you so like to keep silent about, happened to you during your childhood, your formative years! It made you into who you are! I'm not stupid! Just because you keep a steely grasp on your past, and you don't share your burdens with anyone, doesn't mean I'm not aware that many of your issues were probably caused by your father. So, with all that happened, your dysfunctional family, the loss of your brother, your sister's marriage to one of our enemies...does it get easier? Have you healed?"

Wes got up, feeling uncomfortable with Tycho's questions. He pulled a golden leaf from the tree over them, and he played with it absent minded...

"I hate you sometimes." He whined, throwing the Alderaanian a mock glare.

"No, you don't! Now, answer my question!"

"Heal? I don't know... "He admitted. "If it gets easier? In a sense. You take the hurtful memories, and you store them all in nice little boxes! Then you shove those boxes to a faraway corner of your mind, and you move on avoiding the boxes." Wes explained, blowing the leaf from his hand, watching it float away with the breeze.

"Psychotherapy Wes Janson's style?"

"Yep!"

"Does it work?"

Wes smiled at Tycho and signaled him to get up. He stepped closer to him and winked. "No..."

"I thought so." Tycho shook his head, shoving his hands on his pockets.

"The truth, my friend, is that I'm a kriffin' fraud!"

"You're not a fraud, Wes! You just have the weirdest coping mechanisms anyone has ever seen." Tycho began strolling down the brook's edge, followed closely by Wes. It was so rare, to have the opportunity of being groundside, on such a peaceful place like this! He turned to see the Taanabian, walking at his side with his eyes down. "You laugh, so you won't cry..."

Wes looked at him, and for a moment the joker was nowhere to be seen. His expression was a dismayed one, and Tycho knew he'd hit the spot.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Wes told him. "But if you tell anyone..." He joked. "I'm painting your X-Wing on the ugliest colour I can get my hands on!"

"Wes Janson is actually a sensitive guy with serious issues!" Tycho smirked. "I might as well take that secret with me to the grave! After all, who would believe me?"

"Damn right!" He laughed. "One of these days, I'm dragging you with me on a prank. It's quite therapeutic!"

"Ah...No, thanks!" Tycho squinted. "Peeling tubers isn't my favourite pastime!"

"I don't _always_ get caught..."

"Of course not! Just most of the times. You do it on purpose, don't you?"

"What?"

"Getting caught. If you didn't get caught, you wouldn't have your reputation!"

"I worked very hard for that reputation." He waved his finger in front of Tycho. "I just remembered one thing..." He said suddenly.

"What?" Tycho asked looking suspiciously at the Taanabian.

"Well...it's an idea...sort of. But don't make a fuss about it!"

"About what?"

"It's just that you've been sulking ever since your lifeday..."

"I have not!" Tycho interrupted him.

"Yes, you have, Tych!" Wes reprimanded him. "I know it was your first lifeday since...Alderaan...but it's been hard on us, as your friends, to see you sometimes just wither away. I know you've been trying your best to pick yourself up, but we just feel useless, you know?"

The honest concern on Wes' voice was enough to make Tycho feel like soaring. He knew he had no chance with him, but to know he cared! Even if only as a friend... It was a wonderful feeling, to have his undivided attention on some level.

Just being like this, walking at his side, through the fields of his family's farm, sharing a moment with him...

It would be one more memory to treasure.

"You're not useless." He assured Wes, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "This lifeday was hard on me! I guess it's also why I feel the need to talk about them, about my home. In way, speaking of them, keeps their memories alive, you know? My biggest fear is that one day I'll forget their faces."

"You won't! _That_ I can promise you." Wes brought the other man closer to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "You can't hold on to all the memories, but the faces of our loved ones never truly fade. You might fear that from time to time, but then you'll realize that you can recall intricate details from their features, their smiles, the sound of their voices...but the thing that clings more to us are the smells, you know? What your mother made for breakfast, the smells that lingered in your home, even the damn shampoos they used!"

Tycho took one of the cookies that Wes had given him earlier, and twirled it in his fingers, taking in the aroma of the spices and the sweetness.

"Like the smell of _Illum_ spice cookies?" He asked innocently.

Wes laughed happily, also taking out a cookie and eating it while looking at Tycho sideways.

"You got that right!" He ruffled the blond man's hair. "But like I was trying to explain, you need some serious unwinding! And I have the perfect place for you to do that!"

Tycho glanced at him with a curious expression. Wes' plans had a tendency of going overboard and creating havoc...

"Don't give me that look!" He looked at him with a mockingly offended glare. "Since tomorrow, all we must do his start storing all of the stuff into the shuttle, and my cousins already said they would help, you and I could take the day off!"

"You...and I?"

"It's not a prank! I swear!"

"Ok! So, suppose we do take that day off? What's your plan?"

"I was thinking about taking you to the _Daouli_ Valley!"

"I'm sorry...what?" To say he was surprised, was putting it mildly, Tycho thought. Did Wes have any idea of how that sounded? He wanted to take him out? Just the two of them? "Why?"

"Because its' an awesome place!" Wes announced with a smile. "It's this massive valley, surrounded by steep mountains, and it has these great waterfalls! Lots of them! The entire south side of the valley is filled with these small waterfalls, that drop down into a place in the middle of the mountain where they meet to form a wide waterfall! And it has caves beyond the water!" His eyes sparkled as the memories came back to his mind. "And then you have the lake! It's huge, and if you want to, you can rent a boat. On the other side, there's this tower carved into the mountain that leads into the Observatory. It's got a restaurant, a small playground for kids, and a big terrace where you can just relax and enjoy the view!"

"And you want to take me there? Me?"

"Yeah! I mean, Wedge has Luke to keep himself busy, and Hobbs doesn't want to admit it, but he really enjoys when they let him help around the farm, besides helping around on the rebel cell. You, my friend, are the only one who's been going around the last two days, moping away. If there's someone who needs to break away from the routine, and have some time to rest and relax, that person is you!" Wes asserted. "And since it's my home, who better to give you the tour?"

And what better to do, but take whatever excuse to spend an entire day with Wes, and only Wes?

It was a precious opportunity to get closer to the Taanabian. If he was willing to take a day to be just with him, and show him around to the beauties of his Homeworld, then Tycho was going to seize the opportunity to try and go around his defenses...

He could at least try!

If the occasion presented itself...

A guy could dream, right?

After lunch, and after getting the boys away from the kitchen, Lady Serina was smiling to herself.

She was happy to have them here, even if just for a few days. To have her son back at home, had once been something she feared she would not live to see again...

The sickness that she'd been fending off since her younger years, had reached the point of no return. She knew she didn't have much time...

The doctor had given her a year. Two at very maximum...

When Serina left the doctor's office, she hadn't even felt afraid of her impeding fate. What had brought her to tears was the thought of never seeing Wes again... And now, he was here!

Over the years, she had seen her daughter occasionally, and her granddaughters too! Even the Veers kids had stopped by to visit her. But in all those years, she had never brought herself to allow Maximilian back into her home!

She knew quite well that he cared, in his way... But being an Imperial was still a barrier in their path.

She loved Mia, but she could bring herself to fully accept her husband. Which was a pity, because that meant she couldn't even tell her daughter that Wes was here.

Her Wes!

And the boys were all so nice, and very polite. They brought life back into that big house, that was always so empty...

She heard a soft knock on the door frame calling to her attention. She turned to see Tycho waiting for her permission to come in. She waved him in and the blond boy stopped next to her.

"Lady Janson?"

"Yes, _Audeh_?"

"Wes asked me to come get a bottle of...ah...what was it? De...hen...liqueur?" He said, a bit unsure.

Serina laughed softly at the boy. " _Dee'hein_. It's a berry liqueur. Here, let me get it." She opened at cupboard to reveal a bottle filled a golden red liquid in it. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"You're welcome."

Has Tycho left for the living room, she followed him with her gaze.

It was a pity that her son was so stubbornly stuck into the mold her late husband had forced him into...

As a rule, the kind of relationship Antilles and Skywalker had was not only frowned upon, but socially condemned, in Taanab.

It was the one major flaw of her people! And her awful late husband had been intolerant and a bigot to a fault!

In the end, Wes had been the one to suffer mostly with it... And he was only twelve at the time!

But it was too late. The damage had been done, and her son had grown up closed in that box Kallen had forced him into...

Which made matters worse for young Celchu.

The way he followed Wes with his gaze, the way he so obviously was pining for him, was almost painful to witness.

Specially because it seemed that everyone but Wes, was aware of the young man's feelings!

If Wes could bring himself to overcome what his father had done to him. If only he could open his eyes and see what was right in front of him...

An emotional smile flourished on Serina's lips.

The trip...

She'd almost forgotten... Out of the blue, her son had announced them that tomorrow he was taking Tycho to see the _Daouli_ valley! Everyone had been taken by surprise, and the Alderaanian had tried not to blush in front of them.

The turmoil inside the boy had been evident, which was why no one had even questioned Wes' motives!

Wes had come forth with his logic for taking Tycho alone. He could be so oblivious sometimes...

She wondered if, maybe, there were some undisclosed feelings dwelling inside him?

Throughout the years, Wes had gone out of his way to take any good-looking girl that gave him a shred of attention, out. But never had he brought any of them home with him, or even come forward with any official girlfriend.

She was aware that, even it that awful man dead, Wes was trying to prove to everyone that was _normal_...that he was far from that twelve-year-old kid that had shared an innocent kiss with another boy.

It seemed to her, that Wes had pushed that event so far aside, that he'd convinced himself that it had never even happened, to begin with...

Maybe this day out in the valley with Tycho was the final push he needed into accepting himself as he truly was, not that mask he put on to convince others...and himself!

Only when he finally come to terms with what had happened all those years ago, when he took away his guilty feelings, when he finally accepted that there was nothing wrong in what he and Tyll had done, only then could he truly start healing, and began his path to real happiness!

All she could do was wait on the sidelines and hope for the best. She knew if she forced him in any way, he would withdraw even more. Probably even isolating himself from his friends, and pushing Tycho completely aside...

No... She had to trust things to run its natural course, and Wes to find his path alone!

Lady Serina closed her eyes, holding to her pendant, whispering a prayer to Ithylia.

The wisdom of The Daughter would guide her son's steps...

" _Havaane Ithylia...Elmena imeda tanee ira'vaneh! Elmeda imeda Wes to abae ededa tarah, ay ededa amaylee!"_


	3. Trust

"You've gone through that checklist three times already, Luke..." Hobbie muttered, going through the crates, listing serial numbers and matching them to the list Luke had in his hands. "And Wedge has already double-checked it!"

"I just want to be certain that everything's in order." Luke countered.

Wes' rough chuckle came from behind his Commander.

"Come on Hobbs, you know Luke is a sucker for details. If he feels better checking it again, there's nothing wrong with it." The Taanabian patted Luke on the back, whispering on his ear. "It's just us here, kid! You don't have to prove anything!"

Luke turned around, facing his friend with an offended expression.

"I'm not trying to prove anything!" He argued.

"Luke... You've been trying to prove to yourself and everyone around you, that you can do this job." Wes told him, handing the younger man a canteen with water. "You think we don't know you doubt yourself from time to time? Commander Narra would have never chose you for the job, if he didn't think you had what it takes! No matter how many Death Stars you blew up along the way."

Luke took a long sip of water, with a gaze that seemed to be lost on the horizon.

Wes was right. He had these moments of self-doubt, when he couldn't understand why he had been put in charge of a group of men that had more experience than him. Men that were all older than him, that had seen combat, that were better prepared for the role of commander than him...

"Didn't it piss you off, to see a kid just arrived from some backwater world, get picked to head a whole squadron?" Luke asked him.

"Not personally..." Wes admitted. "And I can't say it _pissed_ me off. You know I have no ambitions to lead anything. I like what I do, I'm a follower, not a leader. But it puzzled me why, amongst so many good pilots, with a past in the military, Narra and Rieekan and chosen you! But then again, Narra is known for being a cunning man. One who's not prone to do mistakes! So, I just went with it, and trusted his decision."

"We trust your decisions, Luke!" Hobbie added. "We always have! It's not like you've been this self-centered guy, who never listened to his squadmates opinions… You might the youngest of us all, but you have a good head on your shoulders."

Luke smiled at his friends, squeezing Hobbies shoulder.

"Thanks guys! I appreciate the feeling, as I appreciate your support." He told them. His life had change in a myriad of ways, ever since arriving at Yavin, and all that he'd experienced ever since.

He'd made friends. Real friends!

He had Han, Leia, Chewie, the personnel from Rogue Squadron, specially these guys, that had come with him to Taanab!

And he had Wedge!

His closest friend…

The man he loved deeply…

His Wedge!

"I know that smile." Hobbie smirked, following Luke's gaze all the way to the place where Wedge and Tycho were sorting out a new shipment of crates, containing every kind of spare parts and tools.

"Leave the kid alone!" Wes chided the Raltiirian pilot. "You're just jealous because that Dantooinian girl turned you down."

"She turned you down too!" He reminded Wes.

"She did!" Wes admitted. "But her friend didn't! If I remember correctly, you were the one ending up alone with a mug of loomin-ale."

"Hey, Boss. Can I hit him?"

"No!" Luke answered, chuckling at the two pilots.

"Aww, thanks Boss!" Wes batted his eyelashes playfully at Luke. "I knew you cared."

"If Hobbie hits you, it undermines my authority on you two, Knuckleheads!" Luke turned to Wes, giving him a mischievous smile. "What would people say, seeing my pilots strating a brawl, over their respective expanding egos? Can't have that, now can I? So, if you can, do try to behave, Ok?"

Laughing all the way, Luke left his two friends behind, as they blamed each other for his rebuke.

He walked to where Wedge and Tycho were, picking up the new list the Corellian handed him.

"What was that all about?" Wedge asked him, looking in Wes and Hobbie's direction.

"Oh, nothing much! Just keeping their oversized egos in check…"

"For the millionth time!" Tycho added with a snort.

"I think that was the real reason, why I was put in charge of Rogue Squadron!" Luke said.

"Because no one else wanted to put up with those two, and they thought that a Force-sensitive person was better suited for it?" Wedge inquired, winking at him. "So, what was the reason to choose me for an XO?"

"Oh, that's simple!" Tycho added. "When they started calculating odds of someone managing to deal with Wes and Hobbie, without feeling tempted to defect to the Empire, they chose the one guy who has no use whatsoever for odds!"

"When in doubt, go for the Corellian?" Wedge looked at him sideways, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Exactly!" Luke and Tycho answered in unison.

"Do I get a bonus for that?" Wedge asked.

"You're getting paid?" Tycho gaped at him. "I thought we were supposed to be doing this only for the reward of freeing the galaxy!" He remarked, putting on an exaggerated suffering look.

"You've been spending way too much time with Janson!" Luke chided the Alderaanian. "If you're not careful, you'll start going on pranks with those two! Then, there goes whatever credibility I have as a leader…"

Tycho lowered his gaze, blushing slightly.

Wedge and Luke winked at each other, pretending not to notice their friend's reaction.

Tycho's feelings about Wes were so painfully obvious, that the two of them wondered how the Taanabian managed not to notice it!

For a guy who was considered the most observant in the squadron, Wes Janson could be as blind as a Mynock when it concerned Tycho!

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Wedge had slipped to Luke's quarters.

Both were savouring the other's closeness, as they held on to each other.

"I can't believe we're only have three more days here…" Luke whispered.

"Taanab's getting to you too, uh?" Wedge giggled.

"The people can a bit at overwhelming at times. And let's not pretend we didn't notice the dirty looks we both got from most of them…" Luke scoffed.

"Wes' family didn't seem to be that unaccepting to our relationship!" Wedge reminded him. They had indeed gotten weird looks from some of the other guys, but overall the Jansons had been quite warm and accepting.

"Maybe having dealt with Wes' father, gave them another view of things, you know?" Luke pulled the other man closer, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the forehead. "I mean, that guy was mean, vicious, and an absolute bigot! Maybe having such a radical example of the worst that can be find in a person, every single day, close by was enough to make them re-evaluate their own visions and opinions what the world around them!"

"Does Wes know, how thorough his file is, about his past in Taanab?" Wedge asked him suddenly.

"I don't know." Luke admitted. "And I'm not about to ask him that! His file his supposed to be for our eyes only! If he doesn't feel at ease to share his rough past with us, that's his right. The few things he lets on, along with what Lady Serina and Dev commented, is more than enough to let us know his childhood was a kriffin' nightmare!"

"I just can't get my mind around the fact that someone can just… do to a child what that man did to Wes!" Wedge growled. "Nothing, absolutely nothing gives anyone the right to hit his son with a belt until he collapses. Hell! There's no reason for _anyone_ to use violence towards a child! That guy almost killed Wes! The wounds were so deep, that he still has the scars to show for it…"

Luke turned to face him, brushing a strand of hair from Wedge's face. He scooted closer to him, kissing him softly.

"I know, love!" He nuzzled his nose on Wedge's. "And I know that, as a friend, you wished that he could open up about it. I'm aware that bottling it all up, will only be worse for him. But we can't force him to just blurt it all out! It's is right to keep it a secret, if he so wishes it… All we can do, is be by his side when he needs us."

"The thing is, I'm almost sure his…wild ways…are all due to that upbringing. He's afraid to open up, to actually allow someone to care for him! So, he makes up a nice reputation as the guy you wouldn't take home to meet your parents…" Wedge leaned his head against Luke's chest.

"If no one gets near, no one can break his heart!"

"Exactly! Then what? He spends the rest of his life alone?" 

"I know what's your problem…" Luke whispered to his mouth, stealing quick kisses from his lover.

"You do, uh?"

"Yes, I do! Your problem, my love, is that because we found happiness, you want our friends to be happy too! That's why you keep worrying over Wes, and Tycho too! If it was up to you, you'd lock those two until Tycho lost his composure and kissed Wes!"

"I do not!" Wedge complained.

Luke raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Well…" Wedge muttered. "You can't blame me for wanting them to solve their issues. A good kiss goes a long way!" he smiled.

"It sure does!" Luke smiled, recalling the first time he'd mustered enough courage, and levels of ale consumption, to pull Wedge into their first kiss. "Now, if you can just clear your mind of other peoples' issues, maybe we can go a long way, with a good kiss…" Luke moaned, rolling on top of Wedge, as the Corellian giggled in delight.

"Just a good kiss?" He inquired him.

"For starters!" He groaned, crushing his lips on Wedge's, while both lovers forgot about the world outside that bedroom.

Their whole world was in each other's arms…

And it was all they needed!


	4. A day at the Daouli Valley - part 1

"What?" Tycho snapped at Hobbie. He'd been staring at him, with that cocky smile the whole morning, while the Alderaanian waited for Wes, as they were supposed to leave for the Daouli valley in less than twenty minutes.

"Nothing..." Hobbie smirked at his friend.

"It's not 'nothing'! You've been giving me that look since breakfast..."

"You're going out...with Wes..."

There it was. That stupid smile again!

"I'm not _going out_ with Wes!" Tycho countered. "This doesn't count as that... And you know it."

"He seems to be quite happy about taking you there!"

"He's not happy about taking _me_! He's happy about going back to a place he likes, that's all! Why? Are you jealous?" He teased Hobbie, raising his eyebrows in a playful manner.

Hobbie laughed at Tycho, shaking his head.

"My interests don't swing that way, Tych. You know that!" He added. "It's already enough that I put up with him as it is..."

"Putting up with who?" Wes' voice came from the door. The Taanabian approached them with swift steps.

"With you, who else?" Hobbie jested. "I was giving Tycho my condolences for having to put with you for the whole day."

Wes threw his friend a dirty look, punching him lightly on his arm.

"And that's why you're staying here..." He pointed at Hobbie, squinting at the taller man. "Because you're an ungrateful person. I've been offering you my friendship for the last two years, and this is how you repay me!" Putting on a n exaggerated look of dismay on his face, Wes took his hand to his chest.

"Offering? More punishing me with it, that's more like it!" Hobbie scoffed at him.

Tycho cleaned his throat, getting their attention. The Alderaanian was squinting at them, his lips pressed tightly.

He wasn't actually annoyed of course, and both of his friends knew it. It was just a way to get to end their ever-going banter...

Tycho was aware that, if it wasn't for Wes' outgoing, almost childish, personality, Hobbie would have continued to be an extremely closed up person.

Back at the Academy, the Raltiirian man had struck him as aloof and borderline antisocial, but with time he'd discovered that he was actually a nice person to have around, once you found your way over his defenses!

Belonging to a strict, military family, Hobbie had learned from young age to stay quiet at his corner, and had with time developed a somewhat pessimistic personality.

His friendship with Wes, though it struck some people as awkward, due to their opposite natures, had actually helped him become more sociable.

If on one side, Wes was bringing out a more playful nature on his friend, Hobbie also kept the Taanabian a bit more 'grounded', controlling his brash ways!

There was balance on their friendship, and that was a good thing for both!

That was also one of the reasons why the five had become a tight unit over the course of those two years in Rogue Squadron.

Their personalities were complementary in many ways, having reinforced their friendship.

"Do I have to tell Luke about you two?" Tycho asked them. "Seriously, why don't you just grow up? You know, gain some common sense, manners… all the things that would help you behave like grown up men!"

"But Tych!" Wes argued. "If we did that, the rest of you would find it awkward! I'm not sure you'd be able to deal with us if we behaved…"

"The only person who needs to behave here, is you Wes!" Hobbie patted his friend on his shoulder, turning his back on the two of them and leaving his friends alone.

Wes made a face at him, turning to Tycho.

"Ready?" He asked him.

Tycho bit the inside of his lower lip. The whole idea of going on a trip to the valley with the Taanabian, was at the same time an exciting thought and an unnerving one too…

Was he ready for that, indeed?

"Sure!" He answered, trying to ignore the dizzying feeling he'd been experiencing since last night. He had a hard time falling asleep, doing his best to remember that this was Wes! No matter how much he would love to pin some other meaning and motivation to his invitation, the fact remained that his own reasons for wanting to go out with the Taanabian, didn't quite match with Wes' motives! "Won't it be risky for us to go there? Won't it call to attention that there's rebel pilots in Taanab?"

"Don't worry about it, Ok?" Wes reassured him. "All expenses that we need to make, won't be paid on any of our names. Since my family's farm is considered a business, we have a payment card in the farm's name, and not in any given individual's name. If anything is needed, we still have our fake ID's."

"And how will you explain using the farm's card?"

"I'm taking Daymin's ID. He won't need it for today, since he'll be helping the guys with preparing the shuttle, and storing all the crates."

"Ok! I'll trust you on this." Tycho said. "But I'm taking my blaster!"

Wes smirked at his friend, pulling up the sleeves of his yellow tunic, to show two vibroblades in their sheaths, strapped to his forearms.

"Do you sleep with those on?" Tycho sniggered at his friend.

"Of course not!" Wes answered. "I place them under my pillow!"

"Right next to your blaster…"

"Exactly...Wait…How do you know that?"

"You'd already told us that your sleep with your blaster under pillow." Tycho reminded him. He had already been on the service end of that blaster, the first he'd been sent off to wake Wes and Hobbie for their rounds! He'd learned right there, that shaking the Taanabian awake, was a dumb mistake!

"Oh right! I forgot that…" Wes conceded. "Let's go, shall we? We still have to go to Pandath to catch the transport to Daouli. But don't worry, it's not like we're going to the main spaceport. There are small ports for domestic transportations."

"if you say so…"

"Trust me, will you?" He winked at Tycho.

… And once again, it took Tycho all the self-control he could muster to keep his composure!

Each time that devilish man smiled at him or winked at him like that, his heart skipped a beat and he felt his breath faltering.

Why, of all people, did he had to go and fall in love with Wes Janson?

Why couldn't he just get over it, and move on? Deep inside he knew that he was wasting his time. That it was all for naught…

But how do you stop loving someone?

He was in deep, that he would whatever crumbs the Taanabian would throw his way… Even if it was a day out in the Daouli Valley…

Wes had lied about the Daouli Valley being a beautiful place!

It was more than that…

It was breath-taking!

After an hour's trip, they had arrived at the valley, and were now landing on a wide stone strip that was attached to this enormous, beautiful house!

The valley looked more like a wide basin, like something huge had crashed there eons ago!

He could almost imagine, when the galaxy was a young place, some kind of meteorite crashing there and leaving an impact crater, that nature had taken over along the millennia!

The whole north side was filled with ancient looking houses, pretty much embedded in the mountains. They all had their private landing strips, like the one they were in now!

An ornate broad tower construction rose in the middle, taking the feature of a cup at the very top of it. It had to be the Observatory Wes spoke of! It stood off from the rest, because it had been covered in a white stone, making it gleam when the sunlight hit the structure!

The south side, just like Wes had described, showed various narrow waterfalls, ending up on what looked like a wide plateau-like lake that ended on a glorious curtain of crystalline water, plunging into the actual lake, only three meters below that wide waterfall!

The house they were landing in front of, was nested between two of those narrower falls. It was protected from the water by huge transparisteel walls, and it was mainly built out of the same light coloured wood he'd seen on the Illum trees, back at the farm. The front side of the house had big transparisteel windows covering it from top to bottom. No doubt to make the best use of the light hours they had there. Which explained why no houses where found either on the west or east of the valley.

Concentrating the houses on both south and north sides, would guarantee sun light most of the day!

He felt a light pat on his back and he turned to face Wes.

"So? What's your opinion so far?" The Taanabian asked him.

"This is amazing! I mean, we had beautiful places in Alderaan, and in way it does recall the Wuitho Tri-Falls!" Tycho said, still taking everything in. "But this? This is something else! I like the way you just installed the houses in the rock itself, without damaging anything, and without spoiling the ground or taking space from the lake!"

"You though only Alderaanians had an undying respect for nature?" He asked him with a smile. "Just so you know, our farms? None of them were built by destroying anything! Not one tree was taken down to build any housing! Daouneer was actually a huge plateau where nothing ever grew, besides plain grass fields. The cities of Pandath and Pendath? Absolute rocky plains…"

"Is that why you haven't inhabited those small islands In the middle of the ocean?"

"Exactly! If we tried moving people there, not only would it disrupt the wildlife there, but it would also spoil nature there! Unless you live in tree houses…and fight rancors, Elgun Tigers and other kinds of wild animals!" Wes snorted. "No, those are left alone. We only have some tours, especially school trips, where we fly over and around them, to show people, another side of Taanab they don't contact with on a daily basis! There's only one island where you can actually stay for the night. But even that one you need to have a permit. And if you destroy anything, you have to pay a fine!"

"Have you ever been there?" Tycho asked him, mesmerized by this new side of Wes that he was finding about.

"Sure!" Wes smiled, like being drawn by a distant memory. "Ayaan island is the place where every kid goes to spend a weekend with their schools. We all camped by the beach, and we spent the weekend learning about the fauna and flora of the island. And then we got introduced to the Yiqueens!"

"Seems nice!" He smiled at Wes' look. His life at home might not have been a good one, while his father was alive, but it seemed outside that he'd managed to collect some good memories along the way. "What about this house? We're visiting someone?"

"Oh no! This is our summer house!" He announced. "You're going to find out that on the inside, this one goes a bit away from the usual Taanabian home décor! My great grandfather had this house built as a wedding gift for his wife!"

Tycho whistled, looking at the huge house in front of him. It was quite obvious that the whole farmboy image they all had had of Wes, was parsecs away from the whole reality of it!

"So, when were you going to tell us you're rich?"

"I'm not rich!" Wes countered. "my family is! You think I kept any money with me when I arrived at Tierfon? Besides, to keep my family safe, I can't exactly go around pulling out golden cards, no can I?"

"Still, you could have chosen to keep this life style, instead of hoping around from one corner of the galaxy to the other…"

"Yes, I could! All I had to do was behave, present myself at Prefsbelt, conclude the course, clear my family's name from suspicion, and get myself a nice appointment…but that's not me!" Wes pondered, passing his keycard on the main door's lock. "Anyway… my _lovely_ brother-in-law managed somehow to clear their names. So, next time I see him, I'll thank him for that…just before we take him in! And my mother and Aunt have managed to, through the Daouneer Cell, send us funds, foodstuffs and other things!"

"Wow! I didn't know that!" Tycho answered him, his attention being somewhat diverted by the interior of the house. "That means the last time we had some proper meat on the menu, it could have been from your farm!"

"That's exactly what it means!"

"By the way. _This_ is not a house! It's a kriffin' palace, Wes! That's what it is!" The Alderaanian was wide-eyed, looking at the impressive main hall. The living room was a sunken one, with a circular shape. The entire décor of the house was on very subdued colours, unlike Wes' home at the farm. The walls and the floors were all made out of actual slabs of white Malubi stone! He had only seen such material once. It was very hard to get, since it was from the Hapan Cluster! If there was something the Hapans were known for, it was their isolationist way of life. To find an entire home lined with it, was unheard of!

Surrounding the sunken living room there were five columns, made out of the Illum wood, but with intricate leaf designs made from the same Malubi stone. In-between the columns, curtains of shimmering light green Hapan silk flowed in layers. Inside the room everything was cushioned, even the floor. Again, it kept the white and green colour palette, in a design that reminded him the vines used to surround the gatewalls of his own Alderaanian home!

At each side, a staircase lead to the second level of the house. Along it, he saw portraits. Not holoportraits, like he was used to, but actual _painted portraits_!

The whole household seemed to evoke a less technology bound era… an era in which life was more inclined towards what one could create with their own bare hands, instead of recurring to droids and other machinery.

It was beautiful!

"Your great grandfather built _this_ for his wife?" Tycho gaped at Wes.

"Yes, he did! I guess he wanted her to feel at home… She was Hapan, you see? Her family was dead set on not allowing her to marry him. But she went against them, and she moved to Daouneer."

"You have Hapan ancestry? That's cool! Did you get to meet them?"

"My great grandmother, we say Ma'Ganee here…it's shorter, passed away just twelve years ago, actually. Da'Gadee… great grandfather, obviously!... died when I was only a year old, so I have no memories of him. I was named after him, if you want to know!"

Tycho chuckled as Wes lead him to one of the side door.

"The original Wes Janson…"

"Yes, he was!" The Taanabian confirmed.

"Doesn't that make you officially a Wes Janson Jr.? Or Wes Janson II?" Tycho teased him "Was he like you? A joker?" He smiled.

"We don't use numerations, nor junior for our kids..." Wes gazed sideways at his friend. "And he was a bit more...pondered! I only got the physical build and hair from him..."

"So, you got the eyes from your great grandmother? Because they're known for their poor night vision."

"Just the colour... We have the usual Taanabian visual acuity."

"What was her name?" Tycho asked, curious about that mysterious Hapan lady that had decided to marry the very first Wes Janson.

"Lara…" Wes told him. "Lara Dal'Aari! They met when our family managed to strike a deal with the Terephon authorities, to export cattle to that Hapan world. And that's how it started!"

"And that's how you're here!" Tycho smiled at his friend. "And all of this, was that Wes' way to give her a piece of Hapes in Taanab! Which explains all the Malubi stone, and the Hapan silk…"

"A bit ostentatious, I know. But I quite like it! You wanna see the pool?"

"You have a pool here? With all the water, out there?"

Wes laughed at him, hanging their vests on the lobby and leading him across a long corridor. That corridor was made of wood and transparisteel on one side, and it had the natural mountain rock on the other side.

As the corridor ended, both men arrived at a sort of bathhouse, with showers on one side, and benches and racks on the other. A side-to-side transparisteel door lead to what Wes had called _a pool_ …

"Hey Wes!" He called out.

"What, Tycho?"

"Your so-called pool…is a cave!" He pointed at huge dome-like structure, which was obviously part of the valley's mountain. There was a gap in the wall, from which the sunlight hit directly on the water of the natural pool. The water was so crystalline that he could see the bottom. It was evident that, somehow the pool's bedrock had been smoothed, to prevent any accidents or injuries.

"Yeah, so?" He asked Tycho, amused by the Alderaanian's reaction to everything since they arrived at the valley. He reminded him of a kid in a candy store…

"It's a kriffin' cave! This side of the house is literally embedded in a cave!"

"What can I say? Ma'Ganee Lara liked this place…"

"So… When you mentioned a pool, you really meant the lake with the waterfall on the cave?"

"Yes!" Wes smiled, with that cocky grin Tycho was never quite sure if he hated, or if he loved it… "Look at the bright side! You see that hole directing the sunlight right into the lake? It means the water is warm, even if it's almost winter…"

"Anything else I should know?"

Wes opened his mouth to answer, but decided that maybe that wasn't the best time to say his family pretty owned half of the Daouli Valley…

"No…that's it!" He nodded. "Lunch first, and then we hit the pool? Or do you want to do it the other way around?"

What to choose…Tycho thought!

Enjoy the vision of Wes' almost naked body right now, or wait until the evening?

Stupid question! Clothes off first…

"It's too early for lunch." He reasoned. "And that water is calling for me! Can you hear it? _Tycho…come swim…_ " He took one hand to his ear, like he was trying to hear something on the distance.

Wes rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head.

"Right…go change into your shorts, and don't forget to shower before getting on the pool."

Tycho turned to go change, barely containing a wide smile.

This day was already getting interesting…

And it was just beginning!


	5. A Day at the Daouli Valley - part 2

The warm water around him was a balm to his longing soul. Wes felt at peace in this place, away from the awaiting madness outside…

How he'd truly missed his homeworld!

The warmth of the pool on the cave, was kept by the rays of the sun hitting directly on the rock wall, but also from the ones that poured in from the gap in the cave. The light pierced through the crystalline waters, like a golden beam giving it a greenish glow.

Life hadn't always been that bad…

His father used to go on long business trips, which was a downright blessing for all of them! On those precious weeks - if they were really lucky, months! - they would have an actual normal life! And many weekends were spent here, in the valley.

As he plunged into the depths of the pool, closely followed by Tycho, he recalled the happy times he'd spent running around the place, driving his mother and Mia mad, because he just wouldn't stop for one minute. And most of the times Derrit indulged his little brother's wishes, spending hours running after him, playing any silly game he'd come up with, going on swimming races with him, and when the night came, taking him to terrace to show him the stars and tell him ancient tales of gods and wars, angels and pirates, all the wondrous things that were so far beyond his reach…

He truly loved this place!

Even more than the farm itself!

If there was one thing Lara Dal'Aari Janson had been adamant about, was not allowing his father to set one foot on the Daouli Valley home.

Had it been up to her, and she would have marched right into their home, and shot his father!

Because Hapans are like that… There's no problem that can't be solved by a blaster!

When he felt his lungs starting to burn, Wes thrusted himself upwards, emerging on the right side of the pool. He tilted his head up to see Tycho sitting on the rock, shaking his head at him.

"That explains why you're never uncomfortable around Ackbar's office…you're actually a fish!" The Alderaanian smiled at him. "How can you stay under for so long?"

"Takes some practice, by over the years you eventually manage to hold your breath for longer periods of time." Wes explained him. "It also comes in handy when Hobbie takes his boots off…"

"You try saying that to his face." Tycho smirked.

"I have!"

"Sometimes I wonder how the two of you managed to become such good friends." Tycho wondered, giving Wes a sideways look.

"Well, we didn't have much choice! We were just assigned as room-mates and wingmates, so we learned to get along over time…" The Taanabian said, pulling himself out the water, and sitting by the other man's side. "He's an Ok guy… reckless as no one I've ever seen, but I trust in him."

"I have a theory about you two…"

Wes squinted at him, frowning a bit.

"You have some weird theories, from time to time." He scoffed.

"Bear with me a little." Tycho signaled at Wes. "Hobbie's your honorary brother!"

"My honorary brother…?"

"Yeah! It makes sense, I mean… you lost your brother the way you did and that was a loss you never truly overcame. So, when you met Hobbie, you transferred the same kind of relationship Derrit had with you, onto him! You needed that! It gave you a new purpose! Someone to watch over, to pester, to drag along in your pranks…" Tycho reasoned, giving the Taanabian a knowing smile. "Although the 'watch over' part could be debatable, since most of the times he's the one who has to keep you in check!"

"I guess you're right." Wes admitted. "Though I resent the part where you imply that I act like a kid…because I know that's what you're doing!" He pouted, resting his hand on Tycho's shoulder and suddenly pushing the Alderaanian back into the water, laughing as he dived in to join his friend.

Laughing has well, Tycho splashed water on Wes' face as he resurfaced.

"You're an asshole and I hate you sometimes!"

"No, you don't!" Wes sniggered, pushing Tycho into the water by his shoulders.

All and all, it had been a good idea to bring Tycho along with him!

He was reliable and uncomplicated, and Wes felt like he could tell him anything. Tycho was the kind of person that would take any secrets trusted onto him to the grave!

And Taanab was clearly getting under the Alderaanian's skin…

He was smiling more lately. And it was obvious on the way he enjoyed being there, the way he gazed at the horizon, the way he seemed always so invested in learning any bit of information about Taanab, its people and culture…

It occurred to Wes, that since he had no more home to go back to, Tycho was transferring his affection into a place where nature was as revered as it had been in Alderaan!

If they managed to see the end of this war, and actually retiring, they would all have – in theory – a place to go back to! Except Tycho…

What would happen to his friend then? Where would he go?

Of course, Leia and the rest of the Alliance leaders could find a world where a new Alderaan could emerge…but Tycho seemed so detached from the rest of the Alderaanian Refugee Committee!

Not that he neglected his heritage. He was damn proud of it! But many times, had he complained that after a while, it became tiresome to deal with the ever-going mourning mood.

He didn't understand why his homeworlders didn't engage more in direct actions, and they didn't understand how he seemed to enjoy warfare…

" _ **How absolutely blind and misguided! Accusing me of being blood thirsty and seeking the thrills of war?! They think I enjoy this? How dare they! At least I'm fighting to bring justice to the ones I loved! I'm trying damn hard to help in making sure no one else in this galaxy has to go what I went through! I'm fighting for them, and they rather drag themselves along and discuss philosophy?"**_

Tycho's frustration had burst out in more than one occasion… But Councilor Frayus' accusation of Tycho being more concerned on 'galivanting around' in his X-Wing, than bothering to pay his respects for his people on the first anniversary of the Great Tragedy, had deeply infuriated him, causing a rift between him and the rest of the Committee.

How curious for Councilor Ayda Frayus, to forget that 'galivanting around' had meant to pit themselves against an Impstar, in order to successfully rescue a convoy filled with foodstuffs, medical items and other necessary items for everyone's survival…

Being so distant from the other Alderaanians, would he still choose to follow them into whatever world they would travel to?

What if finding a place to settle their people wasn't as easy as it seemed?

What would be of Tycho then?

"Wes, I'm hungry." Tycho's voice brought him back from his thoughts and doubts. He smiled at him and both men swam to the edge, leaving the pool. "Where are you planning to have lunch?"

"I was thinking of the Observatory's restaurant, but if you want we can order in."

"Nah! Let's go to the restaurant. I wanna see the rest of the valley." Tycho said.

"Go get dressed then. I'm starting to feel a bit empty myself…"

"Swimming makes you hungry." Tycho replied, closing the door to his shower. After the long swim in the pool, the pressure of the hot water felt great on his shoulders. He hadn't felt this relaxed for a long time…and the day wasn't even half-way done!

He closed the water and dried himself vigorously, getting dressed quickly. He stepped outside to find Wes mumbling at his own hair.

"Maybe I should cut my hair shorter…" He growled. "Look at this! Can't do anything with this mop."

"I really don't think you should." Tycho answered, in a tone that came out a bit more anxious sounding than he meant it to.

He loved those curls…

Especially the ones falling at the nape…

"But, you know…" He amended quickly. "It's just…my opinion…It's your hair. I'm just used to seeing you like that…"

" _And now, I would like a shovel please! I need a deep hole to hide myself in…"_ Tycho thought to himself. But Wes just shrugged, giving no signs of finding Tycho's interest in his hair awkward.

"Come on kiddo!" Wes chimed. "Let's get something to eat. Nothing like a good Taanabian Nerf roast, washed down with red fruitwine!"

Both men left for the terrace, where Tycho waited while Wes went to get their transportation from a small hangar on the side of the house.

"Private?" Tycho asked nodding in the hangar's way.

"Yes, it is. We keep two speeders here all the time."

"Nice!" He whispered, glancing at the black and yellow speeder. "can I drive?"

Wes squinted at him for a moment, but then smiled widely giving him the code-card.

"Knock yourself out! Consider all of this, a late lifeday present!"

"Half a year late! But who's counting?" The Alderaanian smirked. "I'll add that to the candle holder…which I'm still not quite sure why you offered me that, but it looks cool, with the leaf-shaped handles wrapping around it, and the flower cup."

As they sat on the speeder, and Tycho took off, Wes turned to him with his mouth wide.

"You haven't used it!" The sentence sounded more like an accusation.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Of course you were!" Wes whined. "Wait…didn't I explain you the meaning of it?"

"No, Wes. You didn't." Tycho let out, with an exasperated sigh. Wes enjoyed offering all kinds of objects to his squadmates, without so much as explaining why… "I don't think I've seen any of the guys using theirs either. Unless you count the decorative function."

"You're supposed to light it, on the lifeday of the loved ones who passed away!" Wes exclaimed. "It's a ceremonial candle holder! It's a Taanabian tradition! Ungrateful friends…" He moaned.

"Sorry!" Tycho mocked. "But seriously. I had no idea. If you'd explain that, I would have used it!"

Wes offered him a lopsided grin. "You can always use it at my funeral…when I die of a heartbreak over the mean things you guys say to me…" He frowned.

"I don't love you…" Tycho lied, giving him a dirty look.

The Taanabian punched him playfully in his shoulder, shaking his head. "No one loves me..."

The restaurant, as Tycho found out, was on the inside of the Observatory's cup ending. When they'd first arrived in the valley, he hadn't noticed that the top was surrounded by a huge transparisteel ring, that served as the restaurant's viewport.

Inside, the walls were lined in a very light wood. Lighter than the Illum wood he'd seen previously.

"What kind of wood is that?" He asked the Taanabian.

" _Eldiree_ wood! It came from Taum Reese."

"I thought Taum Reese had no population!" Tycho rose an eyebrow. "Didn't your mother say something about it being considered the home of your ancient gods?"

"It is! And we don't have any permanent residents there, but we have the Caretakers Association, whose duty is to go there yearly and maintain the altars. The Eldiree trees are found across the planet. White wood and bluish green leaves… The wood in this restaurant came from a very old tree that hadn't resisted the hurricane season. It had been completely torn off, and when the Caretakers arrived, the roots were already dead. So, they brought it here. It was so big and wide that it was enough to make new central altars for the three main temples, and line this entire venue!"

Tycho smiled at him. "I'm amazed your family didn't get your hands on any of it. Why, with the house so close and all!"

"It was before the house was built here, smartass…" Wes poked his friend. "But you're right! My family did get its hands on some of the wood. It's on the Mausoleum's walls."

"You have a mauso…what I am saying? Of course you have a mausoleum…I take it your father was denied the right to be interred there?"

"You mean his ashes! And yes, he was!" Wes snorted. "Maree disposed of his ashes."

"Uh?" Tycho gazed at Wes' wicked expression.

"She flushed him down the 'fresher…" He smiled widely.

"I feel like I should be shocked, but at the same time I'm not!" The Alderaanian threw him a perplexed look, as they sat down at the table. A formally dressed waiter, brought their menus while Tycho kept glancing around him at the colourful décor of the restaurant.

Sustaining the ceiling, which was painted to imitate a sunny sky, he saw columns in strategic structural points. Those were made from Illum wood, and they were carved with the recurrent organic patterns that seemed to be usual in Taanab. The floor was decorated in a weird pattern, being equally divided in three parts of a circle. One in bright red, the other in Cerulean blue, and the last one in a bright deep shade of yellow. "What's the deal with this flooring?"

Wes looked at the floor, looking back up again. "It's representative of the Heritage Colours."

"That's the thing you explained the other day about the gods and their pantheons, right?"

"That's exactly it!" Wes took out the chain he used around his neck and handed it to Tycho. "See the pendant? The triangle is also divided into three equal parts. But since I only descend from the followers of Ithylia, only the yellow part is made out of a gem. The rest are colour-plated. Dev and Daymin's father descends from the followers of Sendurii, therefore theirs have the blue and the yellow made out of gems."

Tycho turned it around on his hand, brushing his fingers through the smooth surface of the yellow gem. It occurred to him that Wes' people had a very complicated culture, with its entire society being somewhat divided into these Heritage groups.

"Is that why we're sitting on the yellow part?" Tycho inquired him.

Wes chuckled softly at the Alderaanian.

"No." He assured him. "That was just a coincidence. Have you decided already what you're having?" He asked him, retrieving his chain and putting it around his neck again.

" _Yes! I'll have you. Please!"_ The amused thought popped in Tycho's mind. "Roba steak, with spicy tuber stew and… what's saffron sauce? Is it any good?"

"It's a spice. It comes from a root that's dried and ground to a fine powder. It's the same colour as the tiles beneath you, and it's actually the name we give to this shade of yellow!"

"Saffron…yeah, I think I'll try that!"

"You already had it on my mom's Nerf stew the other day." Wes smirked.

"Oh! So that's what it was! You know, in the middle of the stew, you can't get the colour of the spice, but I loved the taste of stew! I'm definitely having the saffron sauce! I wonder If I could buy some of the spice to take back?"

"Why?" The Taanabian frowned at him.

"I'm pretty sure, If I put some of it in that sorry excuse for food that they serve us, that I could actually eat it without feeling like pounding my head against the wall…" Tycho rolled his eyes, while Wes laughed wholeheartedly.

"I'll go buy you a whole bag of it, before we leave!" Wes wiped his eyes, still grinning.

The laughter coming from both pilots' table was quite audible throughout the restaurant, which made Tycho feel thankful for the outgoing and flamboyant personality of the Taanabians, since this was a loud and lively venue, we're everyone felt at ease to laugh… and sing if the occasion presented itself.

The four-course meal had come and gone, all washed out by a good amount of various fruitwines.

Because they had a different fruitwine for every plate! Even the soup!

First, he'd had an almost transparent _leewun_ berry wine served with the deep-fried vegetables and the spicy dip. Then he'd had a thick liquorish _auun_ berry wine with the laawal soup.

With the main course, they'd been served red fruitwine. And now has they were finishing the dessert, a goldberry mousse, sprinkled with crystalized Illum sap, they were drinking a sweet but somewhat tart, blue coloured drink, that Wes said to be made from the fruit of the Eldiree tree, brought to Taanab once a year by the Caretakers.

Granted, the chalices were small, but they usually refilled them, so they had already drunk quite a bit!

Which explained Tycho's urge to lean towards Wes and kiss him right there!

"You're a bit gone, aren't you?" Wes asked him, amused at the sight of a very giggly Tycho. "I better order you some strong Caf…without the liqueur!"

"Ho... how can you not be even slightly drunk?" Tycho spoke, thought the words felt heavy on his tongue. He really was far gone!

"I'm immune to fruitwine." Wes jested him.

"Sithspit, you are!" Tycho yelped, covering his mouth quickly and muffling an 'oops'. "Sorry…" He whispered.

"You know damn well I can handle alcohol better than you, in any given day." Wes countered, signaling the waiter. "A really strong Caf for my friend, please."

"I like this place…" Tycho muttered to his chalice, that was promptly taken out of his hands by Wes, that proceeded to gulp its content, in order to prevent the blond man from drinking anymore. Tycho glared at him, but gave up, turning his attention back to the dessert bowl. "I think, I'm gonna move here when I retire. "He announced between spoonsful of the mousse, his gaze a dreamy one, looking outside the viewport, towards the lake and the houses. "I could buy a house there!"

"Well, when they finally manage to…uh…you know…" Wes looked at Tycho knowingly. He wasn't about to mention to the rest of the customers in the restaurant, that they were part of the Alliance's finest! "Maybe then, they'll start paying us! If we're really lucky, we'll get rectroactives and all!" He joked.

"Maybe I'll ask Solo to teach me how to play Sabacc…then maybe he manages to teach me how to actually win!" Tycho sniggered.

"Tych, the only expensive thing he ever won, was the _Falcon_!" Wes retorted. "None of those houses are cheaper than the _Falcon_!"

"Well, Kriff my luck!" Tycho muttered.

"How about we do it like this? If we ever get to a point when we actually get some decent duty leaves, where we can actually _leave_ and not just freeze our rears on Hoth, or waste our time around the _Home One_. "Wes whispered. "You can come here, and you'll have access to the house in the Valley! Just so you won't say that I'm not your friend!"

Tycho froze for a while, taking in what Wes had told him.

"Wait a sec! Let me get this straight…" Tycho began.

"Well, there's one thing you can't ever get…" Wes muttered to himself, earning him a glare from the Alderaanian.

"Wes!"

"What?"

"Can you not…?"

"Am I wrong though?"

"Are we gonna discuss my sexuality over dessert?"

"I'm not discussing anything." Wes said. "I was just making a pun!"

" _That_ was not a pun…"

"But your sentence could be considered one!" The Taanabian answered him with a triumphant smile.

"An eight year old…" Tycho whispered, with his head resting on his hands.

"Come again?"

Tycho straightened himself up, offering Wes a mischievous smile.

"Not now, dear!" He purred.

Wes froze in place, his eyes wide and his face slightly blushed.

"You did not just say that…" He whimpered.

Tycho lost his composure, and starting laughing, resting his head on his arms over the table, while his laughter got louder.

Wes was glaring at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Very funny!" He scoffed.

Wiping his eyes and getting back up, Tycho's face was red from his laughing fit.

"You should have seen your face, Wes!" He giggled. "It was priceless! I'm sorry, couldn't help it. But you had it coming…"

"And you ended up forgetting your question…" Wes reminded him.

"I didn't. But the occasion was too good to pass! Anyway… Are you serious about the house and the duty leaves?"

"I am! I mean, think about it! If we ever do get to see an end to this mess, we all hypothetically have a place to come back to! I have this place; Hobbie has Raltiir; Wedge will, hopefully, have Corellia; Luke…well, I'm not sure the kid will want to go back to Tatooine. I'm more betting on him to follow Wedge to Corellia, or wherever those two want to go… But you? Where are you supposed to go? You don't seem that keen on ending your days on some unknown system, putting up with the rest of the Alderaanian Committee, playing 'let's pretend this is Alderaan'! You seem to like it here a lot, so, yeah! I am serious about it! I can prove it!" Wes declared, taking a key card out of his pocket. "Here, you keep this one. I have another copy back at the farm."

A feeling of shock, ran through Tycho. He could not believe Wes had just handed him the key card for the house!

"Wes…"

"I'm serious! Keep it! See it has a compensation for all the times I pestered you, pranked you, made your life miserable…"

"You still make my life miserable, sometimes."

"… A compensation, for all the times I will _still_ make your life miserable…" The Taanabian smiled at him. "Look, it's not like him offering you _the house_ … it's a key for you to be able to spend some of your R&R here…whenever you get some!"

"If we're not vaped before that time comes."

"One can hope!"

Storing the key card in his pocket while the waiter served them the Caf, Tycho felt like his heart was soaring!

If there was any other reason to fight even harder to survive the war, that key card was one of them…

He wondered if Wes would ever fully understand the whole meaning this had for him?

It wasn't even the mere fact that he had, from now on, another common ground with Wes…

… He had a place to come back to!

Even if just for his dreamed future vacations, he had a place where could feel…at home!

It just happened to be Wes' home!

Life had become a lot sweeter… like a good, big mug of strong Taanabian Caf! Like Wes' wonderful smile!


	6. Mending Our Lives, One Day at a Time

Wedge was restless, trying to comm either Wes or Tycho.

What were those two up to, that they couldn't be bothered to answer his calls?

They had a massive problem in theirs hands, and he didn't knew what he would do if Wes was surprised by their visitor just like that!

Wes' sister just decided to drop by for a visit…

With the kids…

Luckily without her husband! It would have been a bit more than just plain _awkward_ to have General Maximilian Veers just marching through the farm to find three Rebel Alliance pilots lounging on lady Serina's living room…

The one saving grace, had been the fact that, apparently, lady Veers had an ongoing neutrality thing going on. So they were, supposedly, still safe.

Which didn't reassure him about Wes' reaction to seeing his sister after so many years of estrangement.

He checked his commlink. Still nothing. No answer whatsoever.

He paced through the front yard, his hands on his hips, kicking small rocks in frustration. Even the sweet and spicy smell exuding from the Illum trees seemed to be bothering him…

Any other time, he would have considered them being incommunicado, a good sign. Maybe Tycho had managed to somehow get his way with the 'blind' Taanabian…

But right now he _really_ needed those two to pick up… any of them!

He was growling with frustration, when he saw a transport arriving through the main pathway.

Wedge squinted, trying to distinguish the figures inside. A blond head and a dark-haired head!

Finally!

As his friends exited the transport, both laughing while Wes was obviously relaying some wild story to Tycho, Wedge almost ran towards them, waving at them to get the pilots' attention.

"Wes!" He yelled.

"What's up Wedge? You look kinda flustered… Is anything wrong?" Wes asked him, frowning at his friend's worried face. He and Tycho exchanged a look. Had somehow their presence there been compromised?

Wedge stopped in front of them, taking a pause to catch his breath before proceeding. "You have surprise waiting for you on the farm… I'm just not sure how entirely pleasant it will be."

"What do you mean?" Wes frowned at him. "What kind of a _surprise_?"

"Your sister's here Wes… with her kids!"

Tycho gaped while Wes stood frozen, his hands clenched at his sides, a shocked expression on his face.

"Mia…" He whispered, closing his eyes. The turmoil of emotions that was washing through their friend was painfully obvious.

Ever since Mia Janson had left the farm to marry General Veers, and for obvious reasons, the two siblings had severed all contact.

Any informations on his sister's whereabouts and other news about her life, had always been relayed through his mother, aunt and cousins.

Wedge wondered if Janson was aware they knew he kept a holo of his nieces with him?

Many times had he caught the Taanabian gazing at that holo with a sorrowful look in his face…

Children were his weakness.

That was the reason why he'd go, supposedly unknown by them, many times to the orphanage at the _Rebel Reverie_ to do voluntary work with the children. It was why he'd out of his way to spend time with the Geebsan children.

Wes saw himself as someone unfit for a normal life. Unfit to raise a family…

It was a damn shame, because Wedge believed Wes would be a great father!

Even if he enjoyed acting as if he had the maturity of an eight year-old!

"What now?" Tycho rested his hand on Wes' shoulder, trying to shake him out of his shock. "You can't stay here and avoid this. You know that!"

"I guess…" His gaze went from Tycho to Wedge. "I… I have no idea how to handle this…"

"We're here for you, Wes." Wedge smiled at his friend. "Let's go now. Your three nieces and one of your nephews are inside, just dying to meet you." He gave him a lopsided grin.

"Right…" Wes scoffed.

"No, seriously!" Wedge smirked. "The boy, - Orin, think…- seems to find all of this quite exciting! He doesn't even seem to mind about keeping a secret from his father. It's a damn adventure to him…"

"Let's just hope your brother-in-law doesn't decided to drop by too…" Tycho added, rolling his eyes.

"He wouldn't dare!" Wes looked intently at the path leading to the front door. " _Maree_ forbade him to set foot on the farm!"

"Small blessings…" Wedge mumbled.

As they reached the door, it suddenly opened, revealing a smiling young girl at the entrance. Slightly shorter than them, long blond wavy hair and big brown eyes. And a warm smile on her face.

"Hi!" She said, her voice carrying a cheerful tone.

"And you are...?" Wes inquired the young girl.

"I'm Arlana, 'Uncle' Wes!" Her delight on meeting this mysterious uncle was so obvious, Wedge and Tycho had to refrain themselves from not laughing at the confused expression on Wes' face.

Whatever their friend had been expecting, this was clearly not it…

They walked towards the living room where Hobbie was being pretty much smothered by the young girls, sitting on each side drowning him with questions.

The smaller one, when she saw Wes, jumped out of the couch running towards their friend.

"You my u'cle Wess…" She spoke, her speech still somewhat stumbly, slurring the last 's'.

"I am." Wes answered the little girl, looking in amazement to this young child who looked so much like his sister. Though not as dark as Wes and the rest of his family, she still carried a golden-tanned complexion. and her speech had a rolling intonation, denoting her Taanabian heritage.

She stretched her arms upwards, waving her small hands. There was just a moment's hesitation in Wes, before he leaned down to pick up the child.

"You're Lani, right?" He asked, already smitten by his niece.

"uh-uh…" She nodded. "Dat's Sari, an' dat's Orin. He's my bwother too. An' Alana's my sistah. Jus wike Sari…"

"That's a big family you have right there." Wes chuckled at her.

"Dis your fwends?"

"Yes they are. This one here is Wedge and this is Tycho. They fly starfighters with me."

"Oh…" Arlana mumbled, seemingly disappointed about something.

"Anything wrong?" Wes asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I thought… forget it!" She waved her hand at him.

"I told you!" A woman's voice came across the room. It had the same liveliness and basic tone as Wes', but this one was a soft, melodious voice.

Wedge couldn't imagine this woman ever raising her voice, such was the calmness that emanated from her!

She glided, more than walked, her eyes intent on her brother's figure. There was a longing there, a mute pain… and hope!

As blinded to everything around him, Wes kept his gaze on his sister not even breaking contact as he handed Lani to Tycho.

It was as if time stood still!

Wedge saw Orin gesturing madly towards the kitchen, and lady Serina appearing on the living room. Luke and Hobbie remained silent and watched on…

The two siblings walked towards each other, an eerie silence hanging. When they were just within an arm's length, Mia reached her hand to her brother, like a silent plea. Wes seemed to be amazed by it all, as he stood for a second staring at her offered hand.

They all seemed to stop breathing for a while…

Then he took the step forward and, with a sudden movement, brought his sister closer into a tight embrace.

Mia grabbed her brother's tunic, hiding her face on his broad chest, as Wes buried his face on her neck.

They didn't utter a sound. Not a sob was overheard…

Wedge thought once more on how damaging it had to be for them to be culturally frowned upon for crying in front of others…

He signalled at his squadmates, and they followed suit with Hobbie picking up Sari and the kids following the pilots and lady Serina into the kitchen, giving the Janson siblings a moment of privacy.

Only then did the sound of a smothered sob reached them.

Lady Serina closed the kitchen door, leaving Wes and Mia to deal with their unresolved issues...

Mia was standing in front of the barn…

She was all alone, looking at that damned place…

She'd been too late that day. Too late to stop her father from bringing down all of his wrath on a small, scared Wes.

The image of her twelve year-old tied up to the wooden poles, his back dripping with blood, her father raising the belt once more, his features distorted into a mask of pure disgust and hatred…

Jax had thrown himself towards the old man, punching him again and again, until he stood still.

Mia had frantically untied her fainted brother. His breath was weak when she took him out of there, keeping his back up, afraid of damaging his raw back even more.

And she had cried…

Gods! She had cried like she'd never done before… or since.

The first year after those events, Wes had become pretty much unresponsive to the outside world. Over the first month, he would scream out every time anyone tried to touch him.

After two years of therapy, Wes seemed to have gone back to the lively child he used to be.

But Mia knew better…

The carefree Wes had died on that barn. Now there were two: The Joker and the Fighter!

And they were both masks…

Only when he finally faced what had happened all those years ago, could he start to really heal. Then the real Wes would resurface. The one who was happy, always laughing, the one who was sensitive, brave, optimistic, but most of all, full of hopes and dreams for the future.

" _When I grow up, I'm gonna have lots of kids! And then I'm gonna live in the Daouli Valley! Ma'Ganee said I could…"_

" _Okay, little brother. If you say so!"_

She had laughed wholeheartedly at Wes, then only eight years old. He had his entire life planned out by then, his childhood innocence still in bloom.

"Mother?"

She turned to see her daughter Arlana arriving with a shawl for her.

"it's getting chilly outside." The young girl told her, wrapping her stepmother with the green shawl.

Zev, Arlana and Orin had been a blessing in her life! Though Zev had been harder to get through! All of them saw her as their mother, and treated her accordingly. Still, she had insisted that Eliana Veers portrait was kept on the main hall, on the center of the wall.

The beautiful red-haired woman had a poise of quiet command. She knew Eliana had been the bright center of that family, and she was proudly continuing her legacy!

"Are you alright, mother?"

"Yes… just some sad memories, that's all." Mia enveloped her daughter's waist bringing the young girl closer. "We had a rough childhood in this farm. There are many demons to bury still…"

"I like uncle Wes." Arlana said. "Though it's a pity…"

"What?" Mia inquired with a warm smile.

"I thought Tycho was his boyfriend."

"What made you think that?"

"Grandma said uncle Wes had gone to the valley with him. I thought she meant it as a date!" She pouted. "Besides, they look good together."

"They do, don't they? Just… don't mention that to your uncle, Ok?"

"Why don't you take that thing down?" Arlana asked suddenly.

"What thing?"

"That awful barnhouse…" She moaned. "Each time we come here, you look at that thing like there's a monster hiding there. Why don't you just tear it down? You could build a greenhouse in its place! it's not like grandma uses that thing anymore, anyway…"

Mia laughed at Arlana's simplistic, yet no less correct, solutions to the problems in front of her.

Yes! That would be a good idea!

 _She would have to talk to Wes and Maree,_ about it.

A beautiful greenhouse would be a good addition to the farm…

And it would be another step forward in leaving the painful past behind.

They turned their backs at the barn, moving back into the main path that lead to the house.

The lights were all on, and a few meters from the the door, she could already hear the happy laughters, and the cheerfulness of the people inside. Mia opened the other to be greeted by a wide smile from her brother.

Slow and steadily, things would fall into place!

As least she had her brother back, even if just for two more days.


	7. Lessons In Healing

Wes Janson was smiling…

Not that it was an unheard of event, Hobbie pondered, but his friend and wingmate had always come across as someone whose smiles and laughters seemed to have an underlying darkness to them, a kind of sadness.

Over the last year, he'd seen the man who had become his best friend float through opposite moods. He could spend weeks driving everyone mad with his antics and pranks, and then suddenly close like an Arallute flower. Sometimes he would remain silent and somber for days in a row, and there was nothing anyone could do to drag him out of it…

But now? Now he was smiling widely! It actually reached his eyes!

Whatever pains had taken over him all of this time, it seemed to be starting to heal a bit. If only he'd just talk about it!

Right…

Just like he'd done with his own struggles and pains…

Just like Tycho did…

Or Wedge…

Or even Luke…

Who was he trying to fool? All of them had painful past events that weigh down on them, like they were carrying a Star Destroyer on their shoulders.

Open wounds that would take years to properly heal.

But for now, on this particular place, at this particular time, they could relax a bit. They could just enjoy a bit of what an ordinary life could have been. Thought even that was coming to an end.

In less than 48 hours, the five of them would have to take their X-Wings, say goodbye to Taanab and the Jansons, and go back to _Home One_.

Shrugging off that bittersweet thought, Hobbie continued putting the crates containing all kinds of provisions on the racks, making sure they were properly attached. He looked at the other side of the shuttle, where Tycho and Wedge were dragging the heavy reinforced crates that carried proton torpedoes and concussion missiles. The Alderaanian was rolling his eyes at Wedge, which could only mean the Corellian was trying to get details on Tycho's day out with Wes, but without being subtle about it!

Wedge's biggest problem lately, was thinking that if he insisted in pushing Tycho and Wes together, maybe that would solve their problems.

And he couldn't be more wrong!

Trying to drag Janson into a situation he had no intention to step into on his own, would not prove to be a wise decision! But telling Wedge that, was the tricky part…

Being on a happy relationship with Luke, Wedge wanted nothing more than to see his squadmates happy too. And being fully aware of the feelings Tycho harboured for Wes, the Corellian was trying all he could to get those two together…

… Completely ignoring that Wes had never once been on any kind of relationship that hadn't involved females!

Wishful thinking was one thing, but Wedge was taking things too far. And it could come to ruin Wes and Tycho's friendship.

Hobbie tightened the safety straps on the last rack and wandered off, searching for Luke. He found him talking to one of the Taanabians and signing off the checklists by the shuttle's side.

Luke raised his head, waving at Hobbie. As he came closer, Hobbie noticed that the Taanabian was actually Wes' cousin Daymin. The man was taller than Wes by a head's difference and he was as broad-shouldered as their friend. He dressed in a mixture of blue and yellow. He had that right, since his mother, Lady Roz Janson-Arkan, belonged to the followers of Ithylia, and his father, Jaym Arkan, belonged to the followers of Sendurii… Or so Wes had explained.

Religion had never been his thing anyway!

"Good morning." Hobbie greeted Daymin, shaking his hand. Then he turned to Skywalker with a worried expression. "I need to speak with you."

Luke frowned at his friend. This was more than Hobbie's usual dour features. There was an underlying concern.

"Sure!" He turned to Daymin. "Will you excuse us?"

The other man nodded, walking away to give them privacy.

"Problems?" Luke asked.

"There might be, if Wedge doesn't stop trying to play matchmaker for Tycho and Wes…" He sighed, burying his hands on his pockets.

"Oh… _That_!" Luke rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his blond hair. "I'll have another talk to him. I already told him once to stop doing that, but does he listen? No!"

"Just tell him to back off… to leave Tycho alone. I know his intentions are good, but he might end up kriffing it all up!"

Luke patted Hobbie on his shoulder. "Don't worry! I'll find a way to convince him." He assured his friend.

"Good!" He gave him a smirk. "Now, can we please wrap this up? I'm getting hungry…"

"You're always hungry, Hobbs!"

"Hey! I've got the right to appreciate the fact that we have real food, - good food to top it! - available while we're here!" He reminded Luke. "After we leave, it's back to rations and that weird grub the Alliance calls food!"

Luke let out a laughter. "Alright. We're over anyway. Let's call the guys and head to the farm. I could help myself to some of Lady Janson's stew myself!"

"Now we're talking!" Hobbie said rubbing his hands

"...And then, Zev found himself face down on a puddle of really smelly mud!" Orin spoke enthusiastically. "Not that it stopped him! No sir! Doesn't skip a beat, gets up and proceeds to run after the guy. Caught him too! But mom wasn't exactly happy when she saw the state he was in… All the time, Corran couldn't help himself to laugh at Zev's figure."

"So, you have a CorSec in the family… that's nice, I guess." Wes winked at his sister.

"We thought it was better like that." She nodded. "At least he's still home. And he doesn't have to choose between _other options_ …" Mia raise her eyebrows.

Wes knew what she meant. It was a compromise... better than having the boy having to get shipped to Carida, or going against his own father and join the Rebellion. It was a part of the neutrality Mia had demanded in her household.

He hadn't known before, but Veers had managed to falsify his records, to include some silly story of him following some fictitious girl to the Hapan Cluster. Since they really had family there, it had been easy to make that story last.

Didn't avoid the fact that he was still considered a defector, but it did protect Mia and children from being related to a Rebel.

Not that it changed his opinion on his brother-in-law!

He had still voluntarily chosen to remain on the Empire's service! He was still the enemy!

And did that make of Mia? Wes had always loved his sister. Admired her even! They said love has no explanation, and maybe - maybe - Maximillian Veers was great husband and father. But there wouldn't be any Life Day gatherings!

But for now, he had his beloved sister here! And he got to know the kids, which was a considerable bonus, in his view! He'd been especially captivated by the little ones. Sari and Lani were little bundles of energy and they genuinely liked him.

It had been the greatest feeling of all, to have Lani falling asleep on his arms the other night!

He wished… what? A child of his own?

 _Forget it Wes… You know damn well you're not the least fit to become a father! First of all, no woman in her right mind would consider you for a husband, much less the father of her children. Second, what do you know about love to be able to keep a family? Face it, You grew cold and you're unable to love anyone! You're a pilot! A soldier! Someone disposable that's living on borrowed time! You pledged your life to the Alliance's service, and it would be stupid of you to drag a kid into this war..._

Still… his childhood dream had never really faded. Not even after all he'd seen and endured while growing up.

She was staring at him. He knew that without even looking at her. He raised his eyes to find those golden-brown eyes, an exact match to his own, piercing into him. It was a silent questioning: _What's wrong with you, brother?_

Wes gave her a little smile and wink.

"What was that conversation about tearing down the old barn?" He asked Mia, bringing himself back into the present.

"I thought it would be a good idea." Mia started to explain. "It's just an empty building anyway… Arlana had the idea of having a greenhouse in its place, but I wanted to have your opinion first. What do you think?"

"Yeah… sounds… nice." Wes whispered.

A _greenhouse_! No! It had to be a coincidence!

"You don't sound so thrilled about it." Lady Serina reached her hand to squeeze Wes' hand.

Wes brushed his ridiculous thoughts away. "Sorry. I was just… trying to imagine how it would look."

"I can draw the plans for you, if you want!" Wedge's voice came through. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Wedge Antilles! The Architect!" Wes batted his eyelashes at his friend.

"Ah, ah… funny guy." Wedge made a face at him. "You know damn well that if it wasn't for this damn war, I would have been an architect! I've been drawing buildings as a hobby longer than you've been shooting blasters!" He bragged.

"Or maybe not…" Wes smirked at him.

"Ok, maybe not." He admitted. "I wasn't the one who received a blaster rifle when I was five."

The others laughed at their banter, with Luke shaking his head at Wedge.

"You keep forgetting Rimworlders have different priorities." He pointed at the Corellian.

"No Rancor or Womp Rat season in the Core!" Tycho leaned back on his chair, deliberately using his most polite Alderaanian accent, and giving an air of a bored, posh aristocrat.

Luke and Wes looked at him sideways.

"Anyway!" Wedge kicked Luke under the table. "My offer still stands."

"Alright!" Wes put his fork down, looking at his friend. "You think you can give us a quick sketch by tomorrow?"

"You bet!"

"He just wants an excuse to stay here and rest." Hobbie quipped.

"Shut up!" Wedge threw him a piece of bread.

"By the way," Mia interrupted. "We're going out tonight. ALL of us!"

The pilots looked at her curiously. Wes just rolled his eyes.

"Not like I wouldn't love to go…" He began. "But do you think that's wise?"

"I am not going to lose Ithylia's Celebration again!" She chided her brother. "And you, as the head of our family, are supposed to be there too! Are you going to leave your friends here?"

"Well, no… but…"

"No ifs or buts!" She pointed at Wes. "We are going and that's final! Like our own people would betray us… really, Wes!" Mia raised an eyebrow. "Aunt Roz got you all some nice Taanabian clothes for the celebration."

"This will be fun…" Orin murmured, exchanging a look with Arlana.

For the rest of the afternoon, Wedge was nowhere to be seen, having thrown himself into the greenhouse project. The rest of them had to pry him out of there to help take down the barn!

Wes and Mia had decided that this was as good a time as any to do it, so every farmhand had gathered to help demolish the blasted thing! After the walls came down, it was time to take its contents apart.

Lady Serina glanced at her son, as Wes - a bleak look on his eyes! - took a vibroaxe and started to tear down the two wooden poles that stood in the middle.

His squadmates exchanged glances, but remained silent. Everyone had stopped… They all had their eyes fixed on Wes, watching as he so effortlessly, with barely contained anger, chopped those poles down. His mother and sister seemed transfixed!

They realized this simple action carried some deep meaning for their friend…

As the last piece was cut off, Wes let out a sound that sounded half wail, half rage. And then he dropped the axe on the floor, turning his back on the place where the barn had stood and rushing into the house. Mia and Lady followed him from a distance.

Wedge let out a deep breath. "Well, that was…" He shook his head, unable to utter another word.

Luke, Tycho and Hobbie stood close to Wedge, watching as the farmhands carried the rubble without a word.

Wes had a deep wound related to this place… One they knew he would never talk about. Unless one day he decided it was the right time!

"I could swear I felt a faint odour of blood here." Luke spoke with a subdued tone. "And I - uh - I _felt_ something. A mix of fear and blind rage. It wasn't coming from Wes! Force knows for some reason I just can't read that guy, no matter how much I try… No, this was like a ghostlike presence. Something happened here. Whatever it was, it scarred Wes!"

"Then I guess a greenhouse is the most appropriate thing to build here." Hobbie mumbled.

"Why's that?" Wedge asked.

"Luke felt something very dark lingering here, right? So, a greenhouse becomes a symbol of the opposite! It's a place of life and light!" He reasoned.

Wedge whistled, obviously impressed.

"I'll say!" Tycho smiled, feeling the oppressive air dissipate. "You may not talk much, but when you do? You say some deep stuff, my friend!"

Hobbie shrugged, with a whimsical smile on his lips.

Wedge scratched the back of his head. "I think I know just what this place needs! I just need to make some changes to the design. The Jansons are going to love it! Mark my words!" He trotted back to the house with a renewed will.

After dinner, they prepared themselves to leave for the celebrations in Pandath. The pilots struggled somewhat with the clothing, having become accustomed with their flightsuits.

More than any other, Tycho was feeling rather apprehensive!

He felt somewhat out of place, having to wear the green outfit chosen for him. And he thought his old Alderaanian clothes were lavish!

Both the slacks and the hip-length coat had an emerald green tone. The coat was fully lined with golden embroidery of leaves and small trumpet-like flowers, the same pattern also appeared on the sleeves and the seams of the slacks. The tunic was made out of Lashaa silk, it was a very light green and it shimmered! The same silk was used on the sash he had to use around the waist!

He got dressed taking a look in the mirror before going downstairs.

He let out a dismayed sigh… he was so light skinned it almost looked awful in this outfit!

 _I look like I died and nobody warned me…_

Sure these days in Taanab had lend him a more golden shade to his complexion, but still… he was going to stand out like a stormtrooper amongst x-wing pilots! And not in the best way!

Wes, however…

He couldn't wait to get a look at him in his traditional clothes!

Tycho descended the stairs to join his friends, and Wes was already there.

What a vision!

He had to gather his self-control, to avoid making a fool of himself!

His outfit was even more richly embroidered than his, and the saffron-yellow colour brought out his dark complexion and emphasized even more the golden of his eyes! The tunic was of a lighter tone of yellow, just like his sash. The main difference, was that he carried a ceremonial Taanabian ancient dagger at the right side of his hip.

He truly resembled one of the ancient warriors shown in the holobooks Lady serina had on her library!

Unaware of the thoughts sailing through Tycho's mesmerized mind, Wes smiled at him nodding in approval.

"Looking nice, Tych!" He gave him a thumbs up.

Tycho had to restrain himself from letting out a moan!

 _You blind, sexy devil... Kriff! I would throw myself at his feet for the chance of a kiss… Why do I keep doing this to myself? Just one kiss…_

"Well, I think I look ridiculous in this… People will laugh at me…" Hobbie complained, having been handed a lilac and black outfit, with silver embroidery.

"I think it brings out the colour of your eyes!" Lady Serina comforted him.

"It doesn't look as good as in any other Taanabian…" He whined.

After the first shock, Tycho a good look at his friends. Wedge was wearing a tan-coloured outfit with a cream-toned tunic and sash, and golden embroidery. As for Luke, his tunic and sash were black, and the slacks and coat were white with a mix of black and golden embroidery. The rest of the family were all dressed in the same colour scheme as Wes, with slight variations on Orin's embroidery design.

Both Lady Serina and Mia reminded Tycho of royalty, in their flowy dresses. They were adorned with jewelry and colourful embroidery… always avoiding the use of blue and red!

"This is going to be awesome!" Arlana blurted out, looking positively happy!

"I got pwetty dess!" Lani babbled, turning around to show her yellow dress. "Wook u´cle Wess!"

Wes picked up the little girl with a chuckle. "You all look pretty, my dear." He kissed her noisily on her cheek, making Lani giggle.

"Party Time!" Orin exclaimed.

"Orin…" Mia glared at him.

The young boy made a gesture like zipping his lips, smiling at Mia.

Wes Janson was smiling…

And each time he did so, another bit of the pain disappeared.

Maybe - just maybe - one day he would find out he had healed enough to dare to dream again!


	8. The Night Of Ithylia

The trip to Pendath had taken just long enough for the pilots to take in some of the landscapes of Taanab.

They took a shuttle across the valleys that separated the capital of Pandath from its northern counterpart. Whereas the Taanabian capital was the government's seat, Pendath was spiritual home for the Tri-Deity religion.

Wes seemed naturally jittery to finally take part in a festivity that was of main importance, not only to his family but his own Heritage. He looked affectionately at the sightings below, calling his friends to teach them facts about each valley they overview.

Wedge saw Tycho smiling widely as they began crossing an oval shaped valley, with numerous small waterfalls precipitating into what Wedge could only described as a curtain of water that embraced one of the sides of the valley.

He saw houses embedded into the rock in between the smaller waterfalls, and at the center stood an impressive mansion, with a huge flight deck thoroughly decorated with the organic patterns the Taanabians obviously favoured!

It was beautiful without looking over ostentatious.

"The people who live there must be loaded!" He murmured. Behind him, he heard a distinctive snickering sound. "Oh, what Tycho?"

The Alderaanian nodded in Wes' way. "It's his family's property."

Wedge gaped at Janson. The Janson women were openly chuckling. "That is yours?"

"Well, it belongs to my family. But since I am the Head of House Janson, it's supposed to become mine, one day...far away in the future." He gazed at his mother with a tender smile.

"And your children!"Lady Serina added.

"Maree!" Wes complained. "I'm in the middle of a war, here! I have no time for relationships, much more children!"

"You will…" The older woman stated. There was a certainty to her voice and air of tranquility, serenity… like Lady Janson's name fitted her perfectly. There was a reassuring feeling emanating from her. So much, that Wes didn't care contradict his mother.

There were times when his mother spoke things, like they weren't really coming from her!

And she'd always been right…

Wes smiled gently at his mother. "Alright, maree."

Sitting behind him, Tycho felt his heart skip a beat. For a split second, his mind filled up with fantasies of dark haired children, with blue eyes and the Wes' colouring…

...but it was an empty dream, and he knew it.

There was no place for him on Wes Janson's life! And he knew, if a day ever came when Wes finally settled with someone else, he couldn't stay there, bearing witness to his happiness on another person's arms, while his heart shattered.

One day he'd have to turn his back on Wes forever!

Now he saw the impossibility of ever taking up the Taanabian's offer to use the Daouli Valley home on his leaves. Even the wild idea of retiring on Taanab, was an impractical idea, since it meant dealing with all the Jansons. - a family he was painfully aware he would never belong to.

The rest of the journey went by uneventful, and soon, just as the sun began to set, they had arrived on Savar Spaceport, on the outskirts of Pendath.

The amber-red glow of the setting sun, lend the city an almost mystical aura. The streets were decorated with flowers, flags and candles displayed on huge candelabra, on all ranges of the yellow specter. From a sand coloured tone, to the most vibrant and eye-hurting orange!

They could smells the spices coming from the food stalls distributed along the main avenue.

"Wait until we get to the Main Square," Mia told the pilots. "One of maree's cousin has the best restaurant there! We can eat outside, if you prefer."

"Yes, please." Hobbie gave Mia his best smile. "I'm starving! And if all the food here is half as good as Lady Serina's, I'll be a very happy man!"

"How can you be always hungry?" Wes chided his friend, throwing his arm around his neck. Hobbie threw him a dirty look, shooing him off.

"I'm not _always_ hungry! But I will make the best of this mission, food wise. Lord knows when we'll get access to good food again…"

"Leave him be, Wes." Luke slapped him lightly on his neck.

"Yes, boss." Wes gave Luke a clumsy salute.

"A bunch of reprobates…" Luke whined. "Hey, Wedge!"

"What?"

"It's your turn to look after the kids."

"Hey!" Wedge, Hobbie and Wes protested, though for different reasons.

"...And then, yours truly had appease a very, very angry Yiquen!" Wes' cousin Daymin relayed to the party. "Because someone decided to break the rules, and try to ride one of them…" He pointed at Wes, who didn't seem even a bit ashamed of his past mischief.

"He was my friend," Wes pointed out. "and he did give me the 'ok'..."

Daymin turned an accusatory look at his cousin. "His family didn't think it was funny, anyway."

"And both of you just stormed in my kitchen! You threw the dinner all over the floor!" Lady Serina chided him.

"Broke the plates…" Mia added.

"And landed yourself face down on the living room!" His mother concluded.

"I cleaned it all up and carried on my punishment without complaining…"

Daymin shook his head, raising his hands in an objectionable manner. "I wouldn't call growling while feeding the cattle, _not complaining_."

Both cousins slapped each other on the shoulder.

Wedge leaned on Luke, smiling at the sight of his Taanabian friend so at ease and genuinely happy among his family… his people.

For all the objections he'd had to staying in Wes' family home, and coming to the celebrations like they weren't wanted men by the Empire, he had to admit that his friend seemed to be going through a positive change in him. Any of them could see Wes had needed this badly!

Ever since he first met the Taanabian, back when he was still on the Tierfon Yellow Aces, he'd seen his friend plunge deeper into opposite moods that could be unsettling. But now, he seemed a different man, like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He had to be honest about it. All of them had needed this too…

It was good to pretend just for a while that life was normal. To taste the sweetness of the easy days, on a normal home, with a loud, warm family at arm's reach. Tomorrow morning they would have to leave, but for tonight they were going to make the best of it!

And that meant being completely surrounded by the Jansons and the Arkans!

It was quite obvious that the role Kallen Tenner had failed to play, Had been transferred into the figure of Jaym Arkan, Wes and Mia's lively uncle. The two siblings showed evident signs of adoring that man, and their cousins were seen more as brothers too.

Lady Serina's sister, Lady Roz leaned forward with a bright smile. "Wes, don't forget to bring your friends tomorrow, before you leave. I want you to meet your new _bireh_." Her golden eyes glittered when she spoke of her newborn granddaughter.

"We will, _Itah_." Wes glowered. He'd been ecstatic when we was informed that Salla had gone into labour and all had gone well. Dev's wife had been surprised by an unusual quick delivery, ending up having the baby at home. Thankfully all had been complication free, and mother and daughter were just fine, though with a nurse permanently assigned for the next days. "I'm not leaving before meeting little Janna!" He smiled brightly.

He caught Tycho's distant gaze by the corner of his eye. It was evident he was enjoying this stay in his homeworld, but he knew sometimes it could all be too much for his friend. It gave him contradictory feelings, no doubt, being happy amongst the Jansons and having those moments when remembered his own family was gone… the last shred of family he still had was Leia, his cousin.

Wes laid back on his chair, letting his right foot slide forward, just enough to touch the Alderaanian's boot.

Tycho lifted his eyes to see Wes looking at him in an inquisitive way. He smiled at him, silently acknowledging that he was fine. He put down his mug of ale, looking at the crowd dancing on the plaza. The music was loud and inviting, but he was a bit wary of making a fool of himself, dancing these unknown Taanabian folk songs.

The dancing Taanabians were a sea of swaying colours, laughing and exchanging partners as the beat of the music changed. He saw Hobbie being happily dragged by a girl in a flowing red dress and Wes chuckling at his wingmate.

"I hope he doesn't get into trouble…" Wes said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"That's the daughter of our minister of education!"

Luke whistled, while Wedge winced. "You could have told him." The Corellian said.

Wes shrugged, taking a gulp of his ale. "It's not like I had the time, anyway! But Lady Anara's cool. Hoobs should be just fine. And speaking of fine, let's go dance for a bit! I'm in the mood for it…"

"You're always on the mood for it." Wedge smirked.

Wes gave his friends a cocky smile, before drinking the rest of his ale and getting off his chair. Whistling happily he left for the dancefloor, but not before turning to his friends and nodding at them. "Come on guys! It's the night of Ithylia! It's the celebration of harvest. Let's have our last piece of fun, before we have to go back to our _beloved_ Ice Ball!" He laughed as he waved at them, urging them to join him.

Luke was the first to get up, taking Wedge's hand and leading him to the dancefloor. Mia followed, choosing to dance with her cousin, but Tycho remained seated. Lady Serina looked at him puzzled.

"Is everything alright, _Audeh_?" She asked, concerned.

Tycho grimaced, slumping his shoulders. "I can't dance to that… I mean, it's not what I'm used to. I'm going to make a fool of myself and embarrass you and your family…" He explained, looking a bit dismayed. Lady Serina chuckled, extending her hand his way. "Oh, child… No one really cares at this time of day. It's mainly mayhem mixed of happiness and some alcohol. Just stick close to us. You'll be just fine!" With a smile, the Alderaanian took Lady Serina's invitation.

She was right! Amidst the dancers, it became obvious no one was following any logical steps, and before he knew it, he was enjoying himself, twirling through the floor, arms locking with Lord knew who, and continuously circling around the dancefloor.

He must have passed through Mia's arms twice already, and they kept going. The music ended all of a sudden, and everyone was clapping in front of the last people they had ended up with. Tycho looked forward trying to catch up his breath, only to find himself looking straight Wes' golden brown eyes!

"Better now?" Wes' silky voice spoke to him.

Tycho blinked twice. How had he ended up with Wes? "What?"

"You seemed a bit down. I was worried…" He gave him a warm smile that made Tycho feel all flushed. He hoped he wasn't actually blushing! That would be… embarrassing to say the least.

"Yeah." He tried sounding natural. "You know me. I get these moods, but I'm Ok."

"Good!" Wes declared, squeezing Tycho's arms and winking at his friend. "Can't have you sulking on our last night here."

Just a few steps from them, Mia was now dancing with Luke. She sniggered at the two men in front of them. "Just friends, uh?" She nodded at Wes and Tycho.

"Well…" Luke pondered. "Tycho tries to act cool, but everyone except your brother already noticed that he's got a major crush on Wes. Not that it will do him any good…"

"Because my brother reserves his attention only to females?" Mia asked matter-of-factly.

"That one's obvious!"

"Is it? Because, to me, it seems my brother is dispensing a great bit deal of attention to young Celchu." Mia gave Luke a lopsided grin that made her resemble Wes even more.

"But he's never…" Luke tried recalling any single time that Wes had been a bit more than friendly toward any male. He just couldn't remember any instance where Janson had shown any duality on his flirtations. "I know for a fact that Wedge has tried his way with your brother! to no avail, if I may say! You know, there's nothing more I would like than to see Wes going - 'Oh, you know what? I really don't give a damn if it's a male or a female, as long as I like them! And guess what? I think I like Tycho!'. That would solve a world of problems! But wishful thinking isn't enough…"

Mia sighed. "You can take a Bantha to the river. But you sure a hell can't make him drink the water…" She frowned. "It's a pity. I like Tycho. And I know my mother thinks the same thing!"

"I'm sure he would appreciate the sentiment."

"Well, it is Ithylia's night. And she _is_ the goddess of nature and love… no harm ever came from lighting a candle on the temple altar and making a heartfelt wish." She winked at the Tatooinian. "Come on." She signalled him. "The temple is just over that street."

Luke followed Mia, signalling discreetly at Wedge, that rushed to meet them. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Lighting candles." Luke smirked.

Wedge gave him a confused look. "Uh?"

Luke took his boyfriend's arm, smiling sweetly at him. "Lady Veers is dead set on lighting a candle to wish for those two knuckleheads to get together."

"Ah! I see…" Wedge shrugged. "That goddess of yours better be really good at making miracles happen ma'am. Because that's what'll take to make your brother fall on his knees for Tycho."

"Come on, you two!"

Unseen by the rest of them, they took to street that led them straight to Ithylia's temple. They passed the four massive columns, that depicted Illum branches, fireberry vines and dallane flowers, wrapping around them, and entered the whitewood doors. Inside, Mia went to a metal box containing the candles. She picked three up, leaving the corresponding credits on another box on the side.

"The guardians just trust no one will try to take a candle without paying?" Wedge asked.

"Yes." Mia answered deadpan.

"Ok…"

Unlike every other piece of Taanabian art and culture they'd seen, the temple's interior was rather simple. The floors were tiled with geometric patterns, in yellow, black and white, and the walls were covered with paintings that showed the story of Ithylia. The ceiling had words inscribed around its dome. Wedge tried reading them.

"Are those...names?" He asked.

"Yes they are." Mia confirmed. "It has the family names of every temple guardian so far."

"There's the name Janson there. Twice!" He pointed.

"Well, as a matter of fact it's there three times. But one of them still shows the original name, before it evolved into Janson." She pointed at a name on top of the altar. "See there? It reads Jahan-Suun. The Light of Jahan."

"Nice!" Wedge looked impressed.

Luke had his eyes on the altar. There a figure of a woman stood, in a yellow dress, holding what looked like a _Haalva_ staff in her hands. The double yield staff was made of solid gold on both ends, with the handle intricately carved with symbols he'd never seen before. Mia approached him, smiling at the young man.

"That's Ithylia."

"Is that why you use the staves?" Luke asked, visibly curious.

"Only the followers of Ithylia. The other Heritages have their own weapon of choice. _Ullae Maree_ 's followers have the _Seetah_ sword, and Sendurii's followers have the _Aagah_ pike."

Wedge chuckled. "What is it with Taanabians and weapons?"

"No matter how many advances there are in all kinds of fancy blasters, you'll never see a Taanabian without their classical weapons!" Mia conceded.

"And all sorts of blades…" Luke added.

"That too." Mia nodded, giving them a candle each. "Let's take care of our wish, shall we?"

Wedge held his candle near the flame of another burning candle on the altar. "Here's nothing…" He gave a half smile. But deep inside he did wish with all his heart that his two friend could somehow find a way to get together. It couldn't hurt to try, right?

Gazing at him sideways, Luke repeated his actions, closing his eyes, trying to convey his most honest wishes onto that flickering candle.

The last was Mia. She glanced at the statue, depositing her lit candle in front of the image. A whispered prayer left her lips, as she asked that Ithylia would help her brother heal his wounds and guide his steps into Tycho's path.

The boy had grown on her… Just because Wes was stubborn, it didn't mean she wasn't sure both men complemented each other perfectly!

" _Havaane Ithylia, Elmena imeda dineh ira'vaneh. Elmeda edena to annae ededa amaynee. Avat ededa agee ad Tycho!"_ She repeated her prayer, touching the image's feet, her own chest and her own eyes.

"I have no idea what that meant, but it sounded nice!" Wedge said.

"It roughly translates into ' Honoured Ithylia, guide my brother's footsteps. Guide him into the path of his beloved. Open his sights to Tycho!'. And that's basically it…"

"You should teach us some Old Taanabian." Luke turned to her. "So, we know the barbarities he says when he's really mad!"

"I'll give you a list of some good Taanabian curse words." Mia smiled.

"Yes please!" Wedge brightened up.

With a last glance at the figure on the altar, the three of them left. Luke paused momentarily, tan looked back.

On the altar, there were two columns that replicated the handle of the staff, except one of them seem to carry an extra sheen to it.

"What is it, Luke?" Wedge asked him.

Staring at Mia Veers, Luke pointed at the image of the goddess. "Where's the original staff?" He asked.

Mia smiled. Her gaze went from Luke to the exact same column he had noticed. "I wouldn't know, now would I?" She motioned them out of the temple doors. "But I can guess you'd be quite interested in seeing the other temples and their altars…"

"Can we?" His curiosity was spiked by now.

"I'll comm Wes, and ask him if they want to join us." Mia got out her commlink, dialing her brother. " _You've reached Wes Janson's commlink. He's not here at the moment…"_ Mia grumbled at her brother's words. "Wes! I'm gonna hit you! Get your ass over the temple of Ithylia and bring your friends. Luke wants to see the rest of the temples… "

" _Ok! Just give us a sec…"_ The merry voice on the other side answered.

"We'll wait."

Luke was still reeling over what he'd seen on the temples!

The pilots had gone to one of the gazebos, to go over the checklists for the day after. That way they wouldn't make noise to the others who'd gone to sleep.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Luke accused Wes.

"Damn well I didn't! Those weapons belong to us! We weren't going to surrender them neither to the Old Jedi council, nor the Empire, and, for as much as I trust you, you're also not gonna get your hands on them!"

"How old are those things, anyway?" Luke asked.

"Over 5000 years." Wes began. "They were trusted into the guardians' care by the Founding Guardians. Ithylia and Sendurii's grandchildren! They were the ones who first divided our society into the three Heritage Lines. I have no idea what Mia was thinking when she decided to just ahead and show you that. but, you _all of you_ , " He pointed at the four pilots. "Must swear you'll never, ever reveal the existence of those weapons! Nor their true nature!"

"So, that shiny staff you carry around, is just a carefully made reproduction of your goddess' double lightsaber?" Hobbie asked him. "A Jedi goddess! That's something!"

"I think we can all agree they were just extraordinary humans that were elevated to deities…" Tycho chimed in.

"Duh!" Wes shook his head at the Alderaanian. "We're well aware, thanks!"

Wedge raised his hand.

Luke glared at him. "This ain't school, love…"

"Shush…" He pressed one finger on the other man's lips. "Aren't red lightsabers the kind of thing that the likes of Vader uses? Just asking for a friend…" He blinked playfully.

"Supposedly." Wes agreed. "Listen, all we know is what's told on the old legends. The Unnamed Mother came from a distant corner of the galaxy, that she never talked about. Apparently, something so bad had happened, that she even stopped using her own name. There's a passage in The Book of the Ancients, that mentions her as saying something like even the knowledge of her name could be dangerous for us. If there was anyone who knew her name, that fact died with them. But she brought both the red lightsaber and the yellow one with her, already. As for the rest, well, facts and tall tales got mixed up…"

"... and that's where Legends come from!" Hobbie declared in a dramatic fashion.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Wes looked at his wingmate sideways. "Someone found his burgeoning comedic side on the bottom of a fruit ale."

"Don't worry." Tycho chuckled. "He'll get back to his old self tomorrow, when the hangover hits him."

"I'm not drunk…" Hobbie complained.

"You laughed all the way here." Luke pointed out.

"You declared yourself to Lady Anara…" Wedge reminded.

"And Lady Surita…" Wes added.

"Did not." The Ralltiirian squinted at his friends.

"I've got it on holo!" Tycho told him, with a mischievous smile. "And if you don't behave, I might feel tempted to give Wes a copy."

Hobbie's face fell. "You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would." Tycho waved his finger at him. "I know for a fact it was you who gave this nerf-herder," He nodded at Wes. "the purple dye he used, on the prank he pulled on my lifeday!"

Hobbie slumped on his chair. " Some friends you are…" He whinned.

"Right, guys…" Luke got up. "Let's get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Don't forget we promised my Aunt Roz we'd go visit Dev and Salla. I wanna meet little Janna!" Wes rubbed his hands with delight. "And you, my friend," He wrapped one of his arms around Wedge's shoulders. "said you were going to shows the plans for my mother's new greenhouse!"

"Don't worry. You'll see them before we leave. I promise you that!"

Wes allowed himself to stay behind them just a while longer, watching his friends leave for their bedrooms. He lifted his gaze to the skies, basking in the light of the moon. He searched the for the seven orbs of light, that signalled the presence of the other worlds of the Taanabian system.

He had no way of knowing when he would be back here… if he ever had the chance to _be_ back here!

Leaving wasn't natural for a Taanabian. But it had been either that or get drafted into the Imperial Academy, like his late brother before him…

All he'd ever wanted as a kid was to stay in the farm. Take over the family business someday. Live and die in Taanab.

Now, he called an ice ball 'home'...

And we was more likely to die in the cold space, than to retire in his homeworld…

But he could always hope!

That night, the Taanabian pilot was smiling in his sleep, as his mind wandered through visions of children running across the stream near the farm. Their musical laughter filled his heart with joy.

Some of the children were dressed in blue, others in yellow. At a distance he saw people he couldn't quite identify hanging ribbons on the branches of his family ancient Illum tree. One of the little girls ran towards him. A bright smile on her face. She threw herself at him, and he easily picked her up.

" _I love you, daree…"_ She whispered. Blue eyes staring at him.

A quiet sob rose from the lips of the sleeping Wes Janson.

There was a solitary tear streaming down his face, and his lips whispered a name. One he'd whispered before, on the same dream, every night. And every night, the memory was hazy. The details lost to him.

But the name remained.

" _Lara… imiraa tamee…"_


	9. I Carry You In My Heart

Chapter 10: I Carry You In My Heart

Summary: It's a goodbye to Taanab. And it's bittersweet beyond their expectations...

 **Chapter Text**

The buzzer echoed through the quarters as Wes rubbed his eyes, stretching his back. He sat on the bed, taking in the sounds of the birds outside his window. A faint aroma of caf and freshly baked bread filled his childhood home. No doubt his mother, downstairs making them breakfast.

The last one in Taanab, for the Gods knew how long…

He wasn't even gone and that nostalgic feeling was starting to flow through him, gripping his heart tightly. How he would miss all of this!

He got up, heading for the in-suite refresher. It was almost as big as his quarters, and that round tub was definitely inviting.

The farm and the homestead had undergone ages of rebuilding and remodelling, always having the latest improvements. without losing its traditional Taanabian style. From the four-post beds in each room, the tapestries hanging everywhere, the wooden swings on the three indoor patios, the sunken round tubs, the immense gardens around the estate, the sunny and earthy colours of the house. He'd carried those visual memories of his home, along with his mother's voice, singing in the kitchen as she cooked. Mia combing his hair into a ponytail each morning, no matter how much he growled that he could do it himself. And more distant memories, of Derrit carrying him like a sack of tubers through the house, as their mother chastised them for misbehaving.

Those memories were as alive, as the ones of his father were dead to him… The man had been a thorn in his childhood.

Many times he'd wished he was dead!

Wes took a deep breath, immersing in the flower-scented hot water, allowing the aroma to fill his lungs.

There would be no more luscious baths for him… grey water was all he'd have available either on Hoth or aboard the __Independence__. Might as well enjoy it while he could, Wes thought.

He allowed himself to remain there until he felt himself dozing off. Before giving in to the laziness induced by the warm water he left the tub, reaching for the towel and rubbing his whole body vigorously, while he strutted towards the closet. He saw the clothes hanging there. They still fit him perfectly, as he hadn't put on any weight since leaving, - who could anyway, with the rebellion's food?! - so, he searched for his favourite nerf-hide jacket that he'd left behind when he left home. It was sand coloured, with overlapping padded shoulders and two big double-pockets. It was a beauty! Well, at least he loved it…

It had been the eighteen lifeday gift from his mother, and he'd wore it for two weeks straight...even when it was too hot to wear it anyway!

It had also been the day that his whole remaining family had gotten together for the customary cutting of the ponytail. It was a symbol of letting go of childhood and entering adulthood.

He remembered the ceremony with affection.

Going to Ithylia's temple to offer that strand of hair in her honour, and finally being allowed to wear the traditional clothes as expected from a recognized adult!

With a smile, Wes got his civilian clothes on with the jacket on top. He took a long look in the mirror, - __That__ was the Wes Janson he'd been before going off to fight in the war. Not the guy perpetually in eye-hurting orange, with grease stains on his flightsuit…

Why couldn't Vader and the emperor just...die? All he wanted was to come back home for good… He'd only wanted to be a farmer. Not a warrior.

Wes smiled to himself, thinking about what his friends' would say if they found out the lady-chaser everyone saw in him only wished to be left in peace, leading the simple life of a farmer in his homeworld…

They'd probably think he was mocking them! Still, it had once been his heart's desire - that and having his own little family. - Not that he harboured such illusions about his future anymore. He knew quite well what was most likely in store for him.

Being vaped into oblivion, just like the majority of his old friends from the Yellow Aces.

He chastised himself for entertaining such bleak thoughts to take over on the last morning in his childhood home. Putting on a smile he got down to the kitchen where his mother and sister awaited.

"Good morning Maree," He gently kissed his mother's cheek picking up a mug and filling it with steaming caf. He sat down across Mia staring intently in her direction. "How long are you staying?"

Mia sighed, taking a bite of a cookie. "About a week. Then I'll have to go back to Corellia. The kids' school will resume by that time."

"And so will your life with the Imp…" Wes moaned his eyes on the mug.

"Wes…" Mia began.

"I know, I know," He rolled his eyes. "You love him!" He scoffed. "One day his __time off__ playing CorSec Liaison will come to an end you know? You think they'll keep wasting Generals planetside hunting low life criminals? No sis. One day he'll be called into action. On that day, we might just find ourselves on opposite sides of a battle! What will you want me to do then? Because I will never betray my friends, Mia! So, choose… who can you afford to lose? Your brother, or your husband?"

Mia shut her eyes, not wanting to face her brother's question. It had been something she'd struggled with for years now… Max had done what he could to remain on planetside assignments, mainly on Coronet, using the fact that their daughters were still small to avoid being thrown into battles. But one day, like Wes had pointed out, it would become inescapable.

Though questions and decisions would have to be made when such time arrived.

One thing she knew. She couldn't bear to lose either her brother nor her husband!

Their mother gazed at them. How cruel to have her surviving children divided like this…

She squeezed Wes' shoulder gently, shaking her head at him with a sad smile. Janson nodded, putting a silent end to that matter. In a conciliatory gesture, he reached for his sister's hand holding it tight.

"Forget what I said," He smiled shyly. "We can always get lucky and the Imperial palace gets vaporized with the Emperor, Vader and all their kriffin' minions inside…" He smirked, taking a generous sip of caf.

"Language." His mother admonished him, while the two siblings laughed.

"One can dream." Mia said.

"Yep!" Wes agreed.

"Is there any more caf for us?" Wedge called from the kitchen door. He held up a datapad, with a grin on his face, followed closely by the other three pilots. They sat down to have their breakfast while Wedge turned the datapad on. "I have something to show you!" He announced.

Tycho handed the Corellian a small holoprojector which he plugged to the datapad. He brought up a file and an image appeared in the center of the table. "This," Tycho pointed at the image. "Is Wedge's plan for the greenhouse."

The design showed an all-white frame, profusely decorated with delicately looking leaves and flower buds. Wide top-to-bottom transparisteel window panes would allow the light to flood its interior. It was topped with a centered sculpture depicting the Janson's family crest.

The pilots stood there, looking at Wes and waiting for his reaction.

"Well?" Wedge asked. The other's leaned closer.

"I think it's wonderful!" Lady Serina offered, being seconded by her daughter. They all looked at Wes who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Wes?" Hobbie called, seemingly concerned at his friend's distant gaze.

Janson blinked twice as if awakening from a trance. "Uh? Oh! yeah, it's… wonderful! You really went for it, Wedge! It will look perfect after it's completed!" His eternal smile returning in full force. "You have to send me holos of the greenhouse when it's finished, maree!"

"I will." The elderly woman smiled.

"Damn, Wes!" Wedge smacked his shoulder. "You had me worried there! I thought you didn't like it…"

Wes wrapped his right arm around his friend's shoulders. "You nuts?" He laughed. "You're truly talented, you know that? I loved it!"

"You'd better!" Luke chimed in. "He spent all night going around it, fiddling with the design and perfecting it."

"Awww…" Wes tilted his head, smiling naughtily. "You got hung up, Boss?"

"Left high and dry?" Tycho chuckled.

"Ditched for the sake of architecture…" Hobbie shook his head.

Luke blushed, glaring at the three of them. "Unlike some goofballs I know, Wedge isn't inconsiderate, so…" He winked at them, pulling Wedge to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"That, you idiot," Wedge squinted. "is why you can't get a love life. You have no idea how to behave anyway."

"Maree!" Wes complained.

Lady Serina threw her hands up. "That, my dear tanee, is a discussion I'm __not__ getting involved in…"

"He could still get a love life." Mia taunted her brother, making a face at him. "I'd like to think he's not hopeless. All he has to do is keep his mouth shut and broaden his horizons."

"Ah-ah! Very funny." Wes whined, sticking his tongue out. "There's no way I'm changing my personality to please anyone, sweetie! Anyone willing to take a gamble at good ol' Wes, will just have to take me as I am!"

"You're gonna die single," Hobbie said, with his usual impassive expression. Wes threw a cookie at him as the rest of them broke out in laughter.

After a lively breakfast punctuated by the unending banter between the pilots and Mia, the men started packing. The three of them of them looked somber while undertaking that task. It was painfully obvious that going away gave them mixed feelings.

On one hand, they wanted to go back into the fight they'd committed themselves too. On the other, especially for Wes, it made them wistful to leave Taanab and the way that world almost made them forget there was a war outside…

In such a short amount of time, the other four pilots were willing to swear they'd lost their heart to Taanab.

At least they could go say their farewell to the Arkans too and meet Wes' new cousin, Janna.

On their arrival, they were surprised by a full banquet waiting for them on the main hall of the Arkan Homestead. Lady Roz received them with the same bittersweet look that they were sure they had on their faces too.

Wes' cousins came to meet them, surrounding a smiling Salla with her newborn daughter in her arms. He looked at the small baby with a look of adoration that didn't go unnoticed to his squadmates.

"Can I?" He asked Salla, in a timid tone that was so out of character for him.

Salla smiled at him, gently placing Janna on the man's arms. Wes looked absolutely mesmerized by the vision of the newborn girl sleeping in his arms.

"Look at you!" He whispered. "You're a precious little thing, aren't you? Yes, you are!" Wes tickled her small nose very lightly, smiling brightly at her. "She's so cute… Everything went well?"

"Yes, it did actually," Salla said. "Not too bad for a first time. Of course, now my only issue is knowing I'll never sleep a complete night again…" She smirked.

"How melodramatic…" Dev shook his head at his wife, gazing at her with devotion.

"Fits well in the family, then." Lady Serina chuckled, throwing her arms around her sister's shoulders. "Now you're a __Ganee__ too, Roz…" She leaned her forehead into her sister's.

"We're getting old…" Lady Roz said with a lopsided grin.

"No, you're not!" Wes complained. He slowly gave Janna back to her mother, greeting his cousins with their customary Wampa hugs, as Wedge liked to call it.

If there was something the Jansons and Arkans were not, was quiet and discreet…

Every interaction between them was loud and cheerful. It was almost as if they made good on living each day like it could be their last!

Which Wedge had to give credit to being a very good approach to life.

It was another thing that he and the others had always admired about Wes, - no matter how upset he might be with any of them at any given time, he never went on any mission, or even got back to his quarters on his 'On-nights' without a kind word to them.

His biggest fear was losing a friend and having to deal with the fact that they'd parted on bad terms.

Like chronowork, the Taanabian would come to them and hug them in that way that everyone always complained about but that they all secretly loved…

… Especially a certain blond Alderaanian!

The same one who was not being as discreet as he might believe, gawking at Wes in a way that only that __Oblivious Weilu Nut__ could not see… Because everyone else had noticed and Wes' uncle was throwing a knowing look at his wife, and even his cousins had a hint of a mischievous smile on their lips.

It was quite frustrating looking at Tycho, looking at Wes, while that hollow head seemed completely blind around him. - which was something of a feat for someone who was considered as one of the most observant and astute people on the Rebellion.

When it came to be aware of Tycho's feelings, Wes Janson was useless!

As expected, Lady Roz didn't let the pilots leave without first filling their stomachs and showering them with gifts and lovingly wrapped containers with the food. All of them had now some first quality, heat retaining undergarments, civvies, and padded coats with lots of pockets, just the way they liked it, complete with gloves and even boots!

The only issue now was, how to store all of that in that the rear compartment of their X-wings…

Feeling more and more morose at the passing of the time, the men said their goodbyes to every single person in that household, including Lady Serina, Mia and the kids.

Wes took his time, with his squadmates giving the family their privacy, to bid farewell to them. When he arrived on the front porch, his eyes were bloodshot and as he wiped his nose, they could see him swallowing hard.

This was the second time the Taanabian had to leave his family and his world without being sure he would ever come back and that was obviously tearing him apart.

"Time to go… I guess…" He spoke, his voice painfully broken, his expression resembling a lost child, his hands on his back pockets, kicking the pebbles on the ground mindlessly.

They wanted to say something. But how could they offer any comfort that didn't sound cliché or slightly callous?

All they could do was what Wes did before those missions.

They surrounded their friend in a tight embrace that spoke more than any words ever could…

The five men stared into each others' eyes and Wes felt grateful for having them in his life, for he didn't know how he could cope sometimes if it wasn't for Wedge, Tycho, Luke and Hobbie.

They were more than mere friends. They had become family while Wes wasn't looking!

Five X-Wings soared through the Taanabian skies.

Skies of a vivid blue, welcoming them as they took as last glance on the ground under them.

The fields swaying in the breeze in hues of green and yellow.

The majestic wide Illum trees with their golden leaves that seemed to try to reach them.

The immense sea of a blue-green shade, it's massive waves breaking on the white sandy beaches along the coast of Pandath.

And in front of them the ever darkening vision of the awaiting outer space. They could even discern the invisible barrier that separated the Taanabian gravitational field from the dark and cold, seeming even colder now, space beyond it.

It called for them, in a bittersweet welcome.

For pilots they were, and the liberty of space alluded to them like the mythical Arcadian sirens…

Starfighter fuel ran in their veins.

Space was home.

But what they were leaving behind held on to them, like the lingering feeling of a lover's warm embrace that was becoming just a distant memory.

Wedge thought Wes was jesting with him, exaggerating even, when he said Taanab bewitched one's hearts, planting the seeds of longing into one's soul…

Now he knew he wasn't…

That same spell was surrounding his heart and Wedge Antilles was feeling torn by leaving that extraordinary world behind…

He was certain the same aura was taking ownership of his squadmates.

Taanab had claimed their hearts and souls, and none of them was against Taanab one day claiming the rest of their existence!


End file.
